Labyrinth The Return
by Jade4
Summary: My sequel to the movie 'Labyrinth'..please read and review!
1. Labyrinth The Return

Disclaimer: All the characters of the Labyrinth belong to Jim Henson   
Productions. However the character of Jade is mine but should not be   
confused with me. This was my first fanfiction, written long before I was  
on the net.  
  
LABYRINTH THE RETURN PT 1  
  
He watched her quietly through the window. Her slight breathing  
captured his attention and held it. He could see a small red book in  
her hands, unopened. He waited patiently for the time to come to make  
his move.  
  
Thunder cracked as lightening lit up the sky. His identity was  
unmasked for a split second, until darkness once again regained  
control of the night. Shrouded in darkness, he continued to watch her  
every move, a wicked smile crossing his face. Tonight was the night  
that their paths would cross again. Her destiny awaited, and she had  
no idea what it was or who.  
  
Quietly, he left his concealed place and disappeared from sight.   
Inside, the young girl got up from the sofa and went to the kitchen.  
  
Thunder shook the house, unnerving her. She disliked storms severely  
and didn't quite know why. Calm fell over the house and lingered.   
The silence was broken by another crack of thunder, louder this time,  
almost causing her to jump out of her skin.  
  
All alone, with her brother at the neighbors, she calmed her nerves  
by turning on the stereo. The music gave her little comfort as the  
thunder boomed around her house.  
  
She found herself a comfortable spot to sit and read for awhile. She  
had a book in her hands that she had not read in years. Lightening  
flashing through the windows caught her attention for just a moment.   
For that brief moment, she thought she saw a man standing there.   
Lightening flashed again. Nothing was there at all.  
  
Shaking the doubt from her mind and the dread from her senses, she  
opened the book and started to read. What she read was so familiar as  
though it were a dream. Skipping through it to the end, one paragraph  
caught her eye. "Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, "   
she began when the lights went out suddenly. Her heart skipped a  
beat. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she could see the outline  
of something that she hadn't noticed was there before. Straining her  
eyes to see, she realized it was round. She crossed the room slowly  
in the darkness, coming closer to the unknown object. Crouching down  
to get closer, she knew what it was. Beside it sat a perfectly  
delicious peach.  
  
She backed away from them quickly, wondering who had put them there.   
Somebody had gotten into the house without her knowledge. Perhaps  
they were still in here, she thought. That frightened her.  
  
A knock came from the door, startling her. With lightening flashing  
through the windows and thunder booming all around, she couldn't  
possibly know who was waiting for her at the door. The dark figure  
outlined briefly by flashes of light who has been with her all  
evening.   
  
Another knock, louder this time, echoed through the room. Her dog  
barked fiercely from the garage. She walked slowly towards the door  
unsure what she should do.  
  
Lightening flashed again lighting up the entire room. The eerie glow  
disappeared as quickly as it came, with a snap of thunder following  
that shook the house. She stopped quickly and looked towards the  
door. There was no one there and yet she felt herself drawn to it.  
  
Standing in front of the door, she tried to see what or who was  
outside but to no avail. It was pitch black and no lightening to help  
her see. Thunder cracked as she reached for the doorknob. The metal  
was cool to the touch as she turned it and slowly pulled the door open.  
  
The storm ceased.  
  
Standing on the other side was a man. He was tall, thin and had  
blonde hair. He seemed familiar to her and yet he invoked fear.   
Smiling at her, he entered the door and closed it behind him.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?" she asked, terrified.  
  
"Come now, you have not forgotten about me completely, have you?" he  
asked, wearing a smug grin across his face.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. I'd like you to leave my  
house." she answered, confidently.  
  
"I will not leave without you." he replied coolly.  
  
"Do I have to call the police?" she asked, stalling to think of  
something better.  
  
"That will not be necessary Sarah." he answered.  
  
Sarah was taken aback. How could he know her name? She doesn't  
really know him, or does she? She doesn't remember him. What was she  
to do now?  
  
"Are you afraid of me Sarah?" he asked politely, still smiling.  
  
"Should I be?" she replied, trying to hide her fear.  
  
"No. I know, however, that you are." he answered coolly, staring at  
her.  
  
"And what if I am?" she responded.  
  
The man didn't answer. He just smiled at her.  
  
"What do you want from me? Did you intend to rob the place or  
something?" she asked sarcastically, still fearful of the stranger,  
but becoming angered.  
  
"Or something." he retorted, watching her closely then continued.   
"I came for you Sarah. I am surprised and slightly amused that you  
can not remember me."  
  
The man walked over and picked up the peach. He could feel Sarah's  
eyes on his back and smiled smugly to himself once again. Oh, how he  
was enjoying this. He turned to face her. "Are you hungry Sarah? We  
could share this peach. Just you and I, together." he commented,  
with a wicked tone in his voice. He held it out to her, eager to see  
her reaction.  
  
"No. I want you to leave."  
  
He walked towards her slowly like a predator stalking its prey. He  
watched her carefully to see what she would do. He saw her backing  
away and that made it more of a game to him. He backed her right up  
against the wall. Exactly what he wanted. She couldn't get away now.  
He had her trapped.  
  
He stopped within inches of her, looking into her eyes. He felt as  
though he could drown in her eyes. "Just one bite Sarah and you could  
leave this place."  
  
"And go where?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Why, with me of course." he remarked.  
  
"Why?" she inquired.  
  
"Because I want you to." he declared.  
  
"That isn't a good answer. I don't believe you. Try again." she  
said, her fear leaving for a brief moment.  
  
"What would you like?" he teased, menacingly.  
  
"What's your name? Why me?" she asked.  
  
"I am Jareth. I want you Sarah and I want you with me forever." he  
replied.  
  
She shook her head and closed her eyes. It was not what she expected  
at all. Faintly, she could hear a haunting melody humming through the  
air, almost hypnotic. She could scarcely think right.  
  
"No! This isn't happening!" she screamed, as the memory came  
flooding back. "This is just a dream! This can't be real!"   
  
"This is not a dream Sarah. You and I are two of a kind Sarah. We  
belong together." Jareth said, ready to grab her if she tried to run.  
  
"No!" she shrieked in horror.  
  
"There is no reason to resist me this time Sarah. There is no child  
for you to save." he said coolly. He raised a gloved hand and  
touched her cheek.  
  
Sarah jerked away, frightened of him once again. Her memory flashed  
through her mind. She remembered how cruel he was to her and her  
friends. She had beaten him once before. Possibly, she might be able  
to do it again.  
  
Jareth noticed her strong concentration and smirked. He knew what  
she was doing.  
  
"Don't you realize Sarah, that you cannot escape me? You cannot stop  
me as you once did. There is nothing you can do but come with me."   
he uttered, holding out his hand to her. "Don't you want to be free  
from all of this? Come with me and I shall free you from all of this.  
I know you do not like it here. I know everything about you. Come  
with me."  
  
"I can't." she stated, as the music filled the air around her.  
  
"And why not?" he inquired.  
  
"Because."  
  
"That is not an answer. You will come with me, one way or another."   
he remarked, cruelly.  
  
"No!" she screamed as he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. She  
felt his tight grip and tried to fight against it.   
  
Holding her tightly to him, he whispered softly to her. "You can  
either do it the easy way or the hard way. It is your choice, but you  
are coming with me. No doubt about that."  
  
She struggled against his firm hold with no use. She knew what would  
happen next. She shuddered at the thought.  
  
"It does no good for you to fight me Sarah. I lost you once before,  
but not this time" he said, close to her ear.  
  
"What are you going to do to me?" she asked timidly.  
  
"That depends on you Sarah."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I will let you decide the course our relationship will take. You  
will be queen of my kingdom and rule by my side." he said arrogantly.  
  
"What if I refuse?"  
  
"You can't refuse me Sarah." he whispered, wickedly.   
  
"What makes you think so?"  
  
"I know that in time you will get use to the idea sooner or later."  
  
"Don't count on it!" she yelled. She bit his arm hard enough to  
cause him to let go. She ran to the other side of the room towards  
the front door.  
  
"Sarah! You are not leaving me this time!" he yelled with anger.  
  
She reached the door. Looking back at him one last time, she turned  
back to see a large figure in front of her, filling the doorway.   
Screaming in fright, she backed away from the door and directly into  
Jareth's grasp once more. She felt his arms tighten around her. She  
could feel his hot breath on her neck. She knew there was no escape  
from this nightmare. There was no escaping him.  
  
"I told you that you could not leave me, didn't I? Now we shall  
leave this world of yours together. Are you ready?" he asked, once  
again whispering in ear.  
  
"I don't want to go." she pleaded.   
  
"You are coming with me regardless of what you want. It is good to  
want things Sarah, but you don't necessarily get them." he said,  
loosening his grasp.  
  
"When do we go?" she asked, aware of the inevitable.   
  
"Very soon." Jareth answered, bringing the peach before her once  
again.  
  
"What's that for?"   
  
"To give you strength to make the journey." he said, smiling. "Take  
a bite Sarah, I know you want it." he said, trying to entice her.  
  
"Don't you mean to make me forget?"  
  
"Your memory is very good, I see. No matter, take a bite. It will  
not harm you."  
  
"I don't want to forget. I don't want your peach and I certainly  
don't want you. I don't even like you. I need my memories. They are  
a part of who I am."  
Sarah said, trying to make sense of this nonsense.  
  
Jareth thought about it, then smiled. "I see your point."  
  
"Thanks." she said, glad to keep her thoughts intact.  
  
"There is nothing to thank me for." he replied.  
  
She looked at him and realized that he wasn't the same as before.   
Now, he seemed more tolerant and open to ideas, almost as though he  
was nicer. No, she thought. How could anyone change that much. He  
was still cruel. He was abducting her and she had no escape. She  
looked at him in the hopes of making him realize how wrong this was.  
  
Jareth caught her gaze and held it. This one girl had affected him  
like no other ever had. He couldn't understand why or how one person  
could change the way, he of all people, thought.  
  
"What?" he asked, gazing into her eyes. "What do you see?"  
  
"See?" she questioned.  
  
"Yes. You must see something you like to keep looking. What is it?"  
he asked intently.  
  
Sarah diverted her gaze to the mantle above the fireplace. Jareth  
smiled widely.   
  
"Can I take a photograph?"  
  
"You can take anything you like, later. I'll send someone back for  
them." he said. They were wasting precious time now.  
  
"Please?" she implored.  
  
Jareth looked at her. No one had ever asked him for anything before.  
At least not nicely. He could tell how much this meant for her to  
have it.  
  
"Alright." he said, realizing that now he must get use to  
compromising if he wanted her to stay with him happily. He had to try  
to please her best he could.  
  
Sarah picked up the picture and looked at it. It was a photo of her,  
her father, and Toby. She knew what she was going to lose when she  
left with Jareth. The only family she knows is right here. She  
wished her mother was in the photograph. She missed her mother more  
than she realized. She was afraid of what would happen in her life  
now. She never planned on this. She would never have guessed that  
Jareth would come back into her life, especially the way he did. She  
would have expected him to take something else of hers, but to come  
and take her was the furthest from her mind.  
  
"Sarah, are you alright?" he asked, seeing the troubled expression  
on her face.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Come, let us go now." Jareth said.  
  
Sarah's fear showed in her eyes. She feared him and for her life.  
  
"Don't be afraid." he said, soothingly. "Nothing or nobody will  
ever harm you. I give you my word." Jareth proclaimed, as he held  
out his hand to her. He looked at her and smiled a warm, inviting  
smile.  
  
Sarah's fear leaving, she took his hand freely. "Alright, I'm  
ready." she whispered, clutching the photograph to her.   
  
Jareth put his arm around her waist. "Close your eyes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Do you question everything?"  
  
"Well, I guess so." she answered. She never thought about it before.  
  
"No questions. Close your eyes."  
  
Sarah closed her eyes. She could feel her hair blowing around her  
face. All of a sudden, it just stopped. She felt Jareth's gloved  
hand touch her face.  
  
"You can look now."  
  
Sarah opened her eyes. She was in Jareth's castle once again. It  
was familiar, but somehow strange. Around them were all of Jareth's  
goblins. Wall to wall goblins. There was not a vacant space anywhere. The sight  
overwhelmed her. She didn't realize that there were so many of them.   
  
"This is your home now Sarah. They will do as you ask. I'll show  
you to your room so that you can get settled in." Jareth said.  
  
Sarah couldn't believe that she agreed to come with him. What else  
could she have done? He said that she could never get away. What  
kind of life would this be? Who would have thought that she would be  
here for the rest of her life?   
  
"Sarah, did you hear me?" he asked.  
  
"What?" she replied, as though coming out of a deep trance.  
  
"Did you hear me?" he asked again, amused.  
  
"Oh, yes. That's fine." she answered, preoccupied with her thoughts.  
  
"Alright then, this way." he said, putting his arm around her.  
  
Sarah felt uncomfortable. She didn't want to be this close to him.   
She was confused about what to do, say, and feel. She was angry. She  
shrugged him away.  
  
"What is it?" he questioned. He smiled at her knowing what was  
wrong. He would never give up on her, ever. If it was the last thing  
he did, he would make her love him somehow. "Very well, follow me."   
he said in a bored voice.  
  
Sarah followed slowly. She tried to remember how she was taken so  
that she might be able to find her way back. She kept waiting for him  
to check and see if she was still there, but he never did. She  
wondered why, especially since he wanted her there so much.  
  
Jareth stopped and opened a door. The room was dark inside and  
quickly flooded with light when he turned on the switch. "Here you  
are. I'll send someone for you for dinner."  
  
"Don't bother. I'm not hungry." she said angrily. So far he  
vaguely acknowledged her being there. She wasn't about to sit at a  
table with him and be sociable.  
  
Jareth stared at her with an icy glare. He recognized the hatred in  
her voice. She wouldn't hate him for the rest of her life, would she?  
Apart from being quite rude at times, she still enchanted him so much  
that it clouded his thinking.  
  
Sarah walked into the room spitefully. She would not give him the  
satisfaction of knowing how much she detested him right now. Sarah  
looked around the room. All of her things were here. This was her  
room. Just like the one back home. Everything she held dear to her  
was here. It was as though awakening from a dream. Apparently Jareth  
wanted to make her feel more at home here. Why else would he have  
gone to all the trouble of bringing her things? This was her home now  
and she had to get use to the idea. She would have to come to terms  
with Jareth as well, since he was the only other human here. She  
turned around to see that the door was closed and Jareth had  
disappeared.   
  
She walked to the door. It was locked. Why would he lock her in?   
Was he afraid of her getting away? Was he so obsessed with her that  
he wouldn't trust her? She would have to gain his trust somehow. She  
couldn't stand to be locked in here forever.  
  
She flung herself angrily on her bed. She felt like crying but held  
back the tears. Already, she hated it here. There was nothing to do  
alone in her room. Her room that she loved so much was now her  
prison. There was no escaping.  
  
With her life now in disarray, she rested her head on her pillow and  
drifted off to sleep. Even in her dreams, Jareth was there. Was  
there no escaping him? Would she ever be free to live her life as she  
wished or would she be doomed to a life of whatever Jareth sees fit?  
  
A knock on her door startled her back to the agonizing reality.   
Another knock, louder this time, echoed through her room. She heard  
the quiet click of the lock. Sarah stood in front of the door ready  
to see one of Jareth's goblins. Perhaps she can subdue the small one  
and escape after all.  
  
The doorknob turned ever so slightly and the door swung open.   
Sarah's jaw dropped open at the sight. It was Jareth.  
  
"Surprised, I see. Perhaps you expected someone else? Someone  
smaller? Hm?" he said smugly.  
  
Sarah regained her composure. "Maybe, maybe not. Why would I want  
to tell you anything anyway?" she snapped back.  
  
Jareth smiled coolly and his smugness filled the air. Her anger only  
intrigued him more, as did her beauty. Never before had he seen a  
more beautiful woman. Jareth took a step into the room.  
  
"There is no need for you to be so rude, Sarah." he commented,  
staring at her.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked, hostility still in her voice.  
  
"What I want and why I came are two different things. I came to take  
you to the dining hall for dinner."  
  
"I'm not hungry." she said nastily.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked coyly.  
  
"Yes. Now will you please leave? I have things to do." she said,  
turning her back to him.  
  
"In a locked room? How interesting. Perhaps you could enlighten  
me." he said, taking a step closer. He was close enough to her now  
that he could make out the fragrance of perfume. It engulfed his  
senses.  
  
"I don't think so." she replied in a snotty tone. Why was he doing  
this to her? Sarah turned around and found herself face to face with  
Jareth. She was speechless.  
  
"Sarah," he began, resting his hand lightly on her shoulder, "what  
are you afraid of?" he whispered.  
  
"I'm not afraid of anything." she replied softly, barely a whisper.  
  
"Then why do you tremble beneath my touch? Is it I that you fear?"   
he asked, staring deep into her eyes.  
  
"I- I'm not trembling. I'm just cold and I'm not hungry and least of  
all I'm not afraid of you." she replied confidently.  
  
"Oh really?" he asked, raising a stern brow.  
  
"Yes really. Now let go of me." she said, shrugging his hand from  
her shoulder.   
  
Jareth laughed. Sarah moved back. "What's so funny?" she asked  
defiantly.  
  
"You are."  
  
"Is that all I am to you? A joke?" Sarah replied, anger rising in  
her voice. "You ruined my life by bringing me to this awful place,  
locking me in my room, and then laughing at me. What more do you  
want? Do you want to kill me as well?" she asked angrily.  
  
Jareth's face lost it's humor. "Those are serious accusations."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I don't intend to harm you. It never even crossed my mind. All you  
see Sarah, are the things you remember. Why can't you, of all people,  
see beyond that? Why must you try to linger in the past?" he asked  
seriously.  
  
Sarah didn't reply. What did he mean? It was a riddle she didn't  
know the answer to. Sarah thought about it and tried to understand.   
It was so difficult to understand anything he said. He usually talked  
in circles.  
  
Jareth turned and placed his hand on the doorknob. "Well then, I  
shall leave you to those things you spoke of." he said, disappointedly.  
  
"Wait." she called out.  
  
Jareth didn't move. He stood with his back to her. He didn't want  
to show his pain. He couldn't allow anyone to know his vulnerable  
spot was Sarah. "What do you want?"  
  
"I am a little hungry. Please don't leave me locked up in here."   
she replied.  
  
"Then you will join me for dinner?" he asked.  
  
"Yes." she answered. The riddle had become clear to her. People  
learn from the past and must go on with their life. Some might even  
change from their own mistakes. She learned how much Toby meant to  
her and that changed her for good. She had been nicer ever since she  
went through Jareth's labyrinth. She learned that nothing ever comes  
easy.  
  
Jareth turned and held out his hand to her. "Come then."  
  
Sarah hesitated briefly before she took his hand. Was she sure she  
could trust him? She had to trust him sooner or later. She knew he  
wouldn't hurt her, he had already said so. She reached out and took  
his gloved hand. It was cool to the touch. Sarah wondered if he  
always wore gloves.  
  
Jareth held Sarah's hand within his own, and led her down the  
hallway. There was not much light to see by, but that made no  
difference to him. He knew every inch of his castle. They emerged  
into a brightly lit room. A large table was placed in the middle of  
the floor with smaller ones around it.  
  
"Come, this way." he beckoned.  
  
Sarah crossed the room and sat down beside him. It felt so strange  
to be here with him like this. Nobody was there but she and Jareth.   
What now?  
  
A bell rang throughout the empty room. The ringing echoed off each  
of the walls. Within seconds, the room was filled with Jareth's  
goblins. One rather small goblin sat next to Sarah. Every chair was  
filled, leaving no vacant seats. The noise was incredible and forced  
Sarah to cover her ears.  
  
"Quiet! " Jareth yelled over them. He knocked three times loudly on  
the table. Silence. Not one of them moved an inch.  
  
Sarah slowly removed her hands and was amazed at how well they obeyed  
Jareth. She wondered if he would expect her to obey him like that as  
well. She looked around and saw the goblins staring wide eyed back at  
her.  
  
"Sarah." Jareth said.  
  
"What?" she replied, in a whisper.  
  
"Since you are here with us," he said indicating them all, "we  
decided to cater to your taste in foods. Before, we had never eaten  
anything like you are use to. Now, whatever you want you shall have."  
he said as though making a speech.  
  
"Thanks." she replied, amazed at what lengths Jareth would go to for  
her.  
  
"Tonight, we shall feast on pizza." he said, as trays of food were  
rolled into the room.  
  
The aroma of pizza filled the air. It was a welcomed scent that made  
Sarah feel more at home. She had expected something strange, but  
Jareth had changed this small detail just for her. Somehow that  
pleased her.  
  
Jareth served her the first piece, then the goblins dove in hungrily.  
They ate and laughed merrily. They amazed Sarah with how happy they  
were. She always thought that they would always be mean. Her anger  
faded and she felt comfortable in her surroundings.  
  
Various goblins would do a funny dance and amuse her. She never had  
so much fun or laughed so hard. Her favorite goblin was the one they  
called Crack. He shook like a bowl of jello and made a face, making  
Sarah laugh more and more.  
  
When the food was gone, the goblins dispersed leaving Sarah alone  
with Jareth again. This time she wasn't afraid of him like before.  
  
Jareth gazed at her beauty. Everything about her enchanted him.   
There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for her. He watched her as she  
stood and looked around the room.   
  
"What?" she asked, catching his gaze.  
  
Jareth smiled. "I was admiring you, if you must know." he said  
coolly.  
  
Sarah dropped her gaze and walked toward the window. She looked out  
across the Labyrinth. It extended as far as she could see. It amazed  
her at how intriguing it appeared to be. Before, she was terrified of  
it, but now she admired it.  
  
"Enchanting, isn't it?" he said, standing behind her. He wanted to  
take her into his arms but knew better. He would do nothing to upset  
her now that she was at least speaking to him.  
  
"Yes, it is." she answered, realizing how close he was to her. It  
didn't seem to matter to her. She felt as though she had been there  
forever. She felt as though she had always belonged there.  
  
"What would you like to do now?" he asked, placing his right hand on  
her shoulder.  
  
"I don't know. I don't want to be locked in my room. What else is  
there?" she asked, not turning around to face him.  
  
"You could explore the castle if you wish. You could familiarize  
yourself with it." he answered.  
  
"That sounds alright. Anything would be better than going back to my  
room." she said, then turned to face him. "What are you going to do  
now?" She needed to spend time with him to figure out just how much she  
meant to him. Sarah didn't know why she was intrigued with him. She  
just was. He was the first man that had shown any interest in her  
whatsoever. She needed to know if it would last. She also needed to  
know if she liked him or if it was just the idea of being liked.  
  
"Why Sarah?" he answered coolly.  
  
"I thought that maybe you could show me around your castle." she  
said, not wanting to be left alone.  
  
"You want me to?" he asked, surprised. "I could send one of my  
goblins."  
  
"No. I asked you. What's the matter? You're not afraid to be alone  
with me, are you?" she asked.  
  
"Of course not. The question is, would you be uncomfortable alone  
with me? If you want me to, I shall." he said, staring into her eyes.  
  
Sarah felt an incredible warmth at knowing how much of a hold she had  
over him. She was sure, he would do anything she wanted. "When?"   
she asked.  
  
"Whenever you wish to go shall be fine." he answered.  
  
"How about now?" she asked.  
  
Jareth hesitated. He had waited for her to become comfortable with  
him so he could be alone with her. Now that the time had come, he was  
unsure about her. Why had she seemed to want to spend time with him  
so soon? When he knew that she despised him just hours before.  
  
"Jareth, is something wrong?"   
  
"No. Shall we go?" he asked, extending his hand to her. He  
expected hesitation from her, but instead she offered her hand freely.  
Jareth smiled as she took his hand. Walking out the door, he began  
the tour of his castle. Yes, his castle soon to be hers as well. The  
thought of sharing anything with Sarah pleased him. He would do  
anything for her. He would stop at nothing to bring her happiness.  
  
Their tour of the castle lasted longer than Sarah would have thought.  
Jareth would explain every room and its contents in detail. He would  
glance over at Sarah occasionally to take in her beauty only to meet  
her gaze.  
  
Sarah felt more at home here every minute that passed. She took in  
everything Jareth said about the castle. She felt drawn to him in a  
way that both scared and excited her. Never had she felt this way  
before. She never in a million years thought that she would fall for  
someone like Jareth. She was enjoying his company more and more it  
seemed. How long had she been there?  
  



	2. Labyrinth The Return pt2

LABYRINTH THE RETURN PT 2  
  
Jareth stopped suddenly. What was he doing? What would he do if   
she would reject him? No. He didn't want to think about that now that he  
was enjoying himself.  
  
"What is it?" she asked, not wanting to ruin the rest of the day.   
She had learned so much being alone with him.  
  
"Your room." he answered.  
  
"Oh." she said sadly. She dreaded the thought of being locked in  
her room again.  
  
"You do not have to stay in your room if you do not wish. I trust  
you Sarah." he said, starting to walk away.  
  
"Wait a minute!" she called. "Where are you going?" she asked when  
she saw him turn around.  
  
"Why?" he asked coolly, a faint smile crossing his face.  
  
"I was just wondering." she replied, as he came nearer.  
  
Jareth stopped in front of her, the smile still creasing his lips.   
He could stare at her forever and a day. She consumed his thoughts so  
much that he had lost all concentration. What was he to do?  
  
"What now?" she asked, feeling his eyes burn into her soul.  
  
"Only you." he answered.  
  
Sarah felt a twinge of excitement at his words. What was this  
feeling she had whenever he was around? It was something that she had  
never experienced before. She turned from him to face her door,  
feeling her face flush. She was unsure of everything now and needed  
time to think it through.  
  
"Goodnight." she said, placing her hand on the knob. She felt  
Jareth's hand on her shoulder. "Did you want something?" she asked  
as she felt him grasp her shoulder more tightly.  
  
"What I want I cannot have." he whispered softly, spinning her  
around to look at her.  
  
"And what's that?" she asked. She now felt exhausted from the  
events of the day.  
  
"You Sarah." he replied, staring at her.  
  
"What do you mean? You have brought me here to your castle. What  
more is there?" she asked, perceiving now what he meant.  
  
Jareth could resist no longer. He pulled her to him and covered her  
lips with his own. The kiss deepened, bringing about a hunger for her  
that he had to contain. He felt his lips burning more and more with  
each passing moment.  
  
An instant later it was over. Sarah's face was blank. She hadn't  
expected him to kiss her so soon. She also didn't expect to enjoy it  
as much as she did.  
  
"Goodnight Sarah." Jareth said, leaving her alone in front of her  
door.  
  
She watched him disappear down the hall and out of sight. Turning  
the knob to her door, she entered her room and leaned against the  
door. She lifted her fingers to her lips. She could still feel his  
kiss. Her mind was ablaze with everything that had happened today.   
Exhausted, Sarah fell fast asleep.   
  
Standing outside her door, lurking in the shadows, Jareth watched  
silently. He would always watch over her. He knew her curiosity, so  
therefore he would wait until he was sure she was in for the night.   
He thought about his day with her. He could tell that she was  
enjoying herself. He knew that he could spend countless hours with  
her and still want more.  
  
Jareth reflected on the kiss. He couldn't resist his desire any  
longer. At first, he felt bad about it, but when he realized that she  
wasn't resisting, that pleased him. Her lips still burnt into his.   
It was the most gratifying feeling he has had for such a long time.   
Never before had he cared so much for anyone or anything for that  
matter.  
  
Realizing she must be asleep, he retired to his room, although he  
rarely ever slept. His thoughts were filled with Sarah. He only  
wished that she would feel the same. In time perhaps, but for now he  
had to manage his emotions concerning her. He sat alone in the dim  
light. There was nothing in his room but a bed and a night table. It  
was as barren as a desert but he didn't care. The only thing in his  
room that held any meaning for him was a small photograph of Sarah.   
He had it in his possession ever since that night he took her brother  
Toby. It was the one thing that nobody knew he had.  
  
Staring at the photo, the same one he had stared at a million times  
before, he has come to realize just how much Sarah meant to him. He  
knew that he had to have her with him but didn't know the real reason  
why. Now he knew. He, of all people, had fallen hopelessly in love  
with Sarah. He had never had feelings for anyone before. He never  
thought he would. Somehow all that changed when he saw Sarah.  
  
Jareth put the photograph back on his stand and stretched out on his  
bed. Relaxed, he fell asleep for the first time in ages. He had  
never slept as well as he did that night. He awoke the next morning,  
refreshed and feeling like a new man. Never had he felt so good. He  
left his room to attend to a few things before he would see Sarah.  
~~~~~~   
Sarah, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, got dressed within minutes.   
Soon she was exploring the castle on her own. To her surprise, she  
remembered everything Jareth had told her the day before. She turned  
the corner to find herself in unfamiliar surroundings, a part of the  
castle Jareth didn't show her. Was he keeping a secret? Driven by  
her curiosity, she cautiously moved down the hall.   
There was little lighting to brighten the darkness. So far she had  
not seen anything and then she saw a door. A single torch was lit  
beside it.  
  
Sarah looked at the door. It was covered with gold plating. Looking  
closer, she realized she was looking at the labyrinth. She could make  
out the faint outline of Jareth's face. Studying the door more  
closely, she became aware of her name inscribed on the handle. "This  
must be Jareth's room." she said softly to herself.  
  
Sarah placed her hand on the handle and began to turn it when  
suddenly Jareth startled her from behind.  
  
"Sarah?" Jareth said softly.  
  
Sarah spun around quickly to see Jareth standing before her. He had  
a faint smile on his face as though he were slightly amused.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"I-ah, well I kinda got lost." she answered. She didn't want to  
tell him she had been snooping around.  
  
"That's obvious."  
  
"What shall I do today?" she asked.  
  
"You shall see a friend."  
  
"A friend? Who?" she asked.  
  
"Come with me." Jareth said. He knew that she now knows that this  
is his room. Would she have went in had he not been there to stop  
her? Does it really matter?  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked. She would snoop around his room  
some other time.  
  
"Do you want to have breakfast?"  
  
"Well, yes but..."  
  
"If you wish to eat then you will have to come with me." he said  
coolly.  
  
"Alright. What are you doing today? Is it anything I can help you  
with?" she asked pleasantly.  
  
"What I will do, you cannot help with. Besides, I already made plans  
for you." he answered.  
  
"What plans?" she asked  
  
"Don't sound so hurt. They are something you will enjoy, I promise."  
he replied.  
  
"Well, what are they?"  
  
"Let's just say you will be surprised."  
  
"Come on tell me." she implored.  
  
"Not yet." he answered. He knew that he had peaked her curiosity.   
He relished every minute of it. Taking her hand, he led her to the  
dining hall. All that time, she kept asking and he kept the secret  
well. They emerged in the dining hall minutes later, where the  
goblins had already gathered. As soon as they stepped into the room,  
the goblins fell silent and watched as their king led Sarah to her seat.  
  
They ate together, again enjoying each others' company. At the end  
of the meal, Sarah's surprise came into view. She couldn't believe it.  
  
"Hoggle!" she called across the room.  
  
"He will come to you Sarah. He knows you are here." Jareth said,  
glancing over at her.  
  
"How did he know?"  
  
"Why I told him of course. The day I came for you, he knew." Jareth  
replied.  
  
Just as Jareth had told her, Hoggle saw her. He made his way across  
the crowded room. With a large, warm smile on his lips, he rushed to  
greet her.  
  
"How ya doin' Sarah?" he asked in his usual manner.  
  
"Hi Hoggle." Sarah said, beaming.  
  
Hoggle looked at Jareth then back to Sarah. "How are you?" he  
asked, concern lacing his words.  
  
"Fine Hoggle." she replied.  
  
"Hoggle, you are to show Sarah around the Labyrinth." Jareth said, a  
stern look on his face.  
  
"The Labyrinth?" Hoggle asked, puzzled.  
  
"Yes. Show her everything. Well at least everything you can in the  
day." Jareth replied.   
  
"Y-yes your majesty." Hoggle said nervously.  
  
"I shall see you later Sarah. Enjoy your day." Jareth said, a faint  
smile crossing his face only momentarily.  
  
"I will."  
  
"Have her back by dinner time Hoggle." he said, with an icy glare.  
  
"Y-yes your highness." Hoggle responded, afraid of his king and what  
could happen if he disobeyed.  
  
Jareth left the room without another word. He hated leaving Sarah,  
but he had things to do. Soon he would have to have Sarah accompany  
him in his duties as soon as she becomes his queen in all aspects. He  
hoped it would be soon.   
  
Hoggle sat quietly, unaware that Sarah was ready to leave. She  
leaned over and tapped his shoulder. Just as she knew he would,  
Hoggle jumped as though he had been alone.  
  
"Why are you so jumpy?" she asked laughing.  
  
"Who? Me?" he replied in a hurt tone.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, it ain't every day thats the king wishes I come to the castle.  
I don't do nothin' to upset 'em."  
  
"Calm down will you? Can we go now?" she asked, already heading for  
the door.  
  
"Go?" he asked.  
  
"The Labyrinth. You're supposed to show me around it, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah." he said with a laugh. "Let's go now. Can't be late  
gettin' back." Hoggle said. He heard Jareth's words echo through his  
head.   
  
Sarah remembered the room. "Wait a minute." Sarah turned to one of  
the goblins she could remember the name of. "Crack."  
  
"Huh?" the goblin answered.  
  
"Where is your king?" she asked.  
  
"Gone."   
  
"Where?" she asked, frustrated.  
  
"Past the wall."  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked, she didn't intend on getting caught this  
time.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"For how long?"  
  
"Dunno."  
  
"Thanks." she said with a smile. Goblins weren't very smart. She  
wondered how they could have lived so long with what little brains  
they had.  
  
Sarah wondered if Jareth would catch her this time. Did she care?   
The worst thing he would do to her would be to lock her in her room  
again. She could handle that. She had to get into that room. If she  
could succeed, she could find out what he was truly like. He had to  
have some hidden secret. Every one does. His would be in his room.  
  
Hoggle looked at Sarah. He could tell she was thinking up some idea  
that he wouldn't approve of.   
  
"Hoggle, I have an idea." Sarah said with a curious look. That same  
look that got them into trouble once before.  
  
"Nope. No way. I don't know what it is but it can't be good." he  
replied. Hoggle placed his hands on his hips as if to tell her no way  
again.  
  
"Oh come on Hoggle. Where's your sense of adventure?" she asked, a  
smile crossing her face.  
  
"I ain't never liked adventure. You knows that. I knows what I can  
and can't do. I ain't doin' anythin' different." he replied, folding  
his arms across his chest.  
  
"Not even for me?" she asked with a pouty look.  
  
Hoggle's attitude softened. "Well, maybe just this once." he  
responded hesitantly.  
  
"Great!" Sarah exclaimed, flashing him a warm smile. She knew he'd  
do it. "Let's go." she said walking out the doorway.  
  
"Where?" he asked, following her.  
  
"There is something I want to check out here in the castle before we  
head for the Labyrinth." she said, careful not to tell him exactly  
what it really was.  
  
"What?" he questioned.  
  
"A room." she answered, not revealing who's it was.  
  
"What kinda room?" he asked, suspicion lacing his voice.  
  
"It's just a room Hoggle. If you don't want to come in with me, you  
don't to." she said, picking up her pace.   
  
Hoggle walked hurriedly behind her, scarcely having time to speak.   
He followed her down hallway after hallway until finally, she stopped  
in front of a door at the end of the hall. Hoggle took one look at  
the door and stepped away from it. He knew what the room was and now  
he feared that Jareth would find them there. Hoggle could feel the  
wrath of anger Jareth would display already.  
  
"No Sarah. Don't go in there."  
  
"I'm going in there Hoggle. I have to."  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"I must. I can't explain it right now Hoggle, but the only way I'm  
going to find out what I need to know is if I do this." she said  
softly.   
  
"What do ya want to knows? Ask me, I'll tell ya all about 'em." he  
said nervously.  
  
"No. There are things that nobody can possibly know and they are  
behind this door." she said, turning the knob slowly. "I'll only be  
a minute."  
  
The door swung open. Sarah peered into the room through the vast  
darkness. She took a step forward and stopped. Sarah grabbed the  
torch from the hall and carried it in with her. The door swung shut  
behind her. Startled briefly, she quickly regained her composure and  
searched the walls for a switch. So far the wall had been bare.   
Finally she found a switch and within seconds, the room flooded with  
light. Sarah could hardly believe what she saw. The room was empty  
except for a small table and a bed. Nothing else was visible anywhere.  
  
She crossed the room toward the bed. Sitting down, something caught  
her eye. It was a picture of her. He kept her picture beside his  
bed. She wondered why. She was beginning to understand how much she  
really meant to him. She put the picture back and walked to the door.  
Hoggle was waiting outside.  
  
"Can we go now?" he asked, watching the hallway for any sign of  
Jareth.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Sarah replied, her mind still on her picture.  
  
Hoggle quickly led her back down the hallway and out into the  
Labyrinth. He didn't say a word, but Sarah wouldn't have noticed  
anyway.  
  
Sarah felt the sunlight on her face. It was a welcomed warmth. The  
Labyrinth was just as she remembered it. It hadn't changed a bit.   
  
Following Hoggle throughout the day, Sarah learned more and more  
about the place that she would spend the rest of her life. She  
wondered if she would like it here for that long.  
  
Sarah had never realized how much there was to the Labyrinth. She  
learned all that she could before they had to return to the castle.   
She held a new respect for Jareth's Labyrinth that she might never  
have thought possible. Before her eyes, a wondrous new world opened  
up to her for the taking. It was unlike anything she had ever known.  
  
Returning to the castle was easier than she thought it would be. She  
remembered everything Hoggle had showed her. She led him back with  
ease.  
  
Walking into the castle, they joked about their day, unaware that  
Jareth was watching. He envied Hoggle's friendship with Sarah. He  
had to learn to control his emotions where Sarah was concerned.   
Jealousy held no place with her, but friendship meant a great deal.   
Jareth knew that he would have to get use to the friends she made when  
she was here. Friendships can last a lifetime.  
  
Jareth disappeared into the darkness of the shadows and back to the  
throne room. Lounging on his throne, he waited for Sarah to appear.   
He could hear laughter from the hall. He would have to be nice to  
Hoggle now, for Sarah. He hated the word 'nice'. He had never in all  
his years been nice to anyone. He never thought he would have to. It  
didn't seem to matter, now that Sarah was here with him.   
  
Jareth heard their laughing grow louder in the hall. Sarah entered  
the room with Hoggle. She could light up the room just by being  
there. Jareth saw her look at him. It filled him with a pleasant  
warmth.   
  
Flashing Jareth a warm, happy smile, Sarah sat at the table with  
Hoggle beside her. Jareth returned a smile of his own. She looked so  
happy to him making him wonder what they had done all day. Should he  
care? After all, isn't her happiness the most important thing? He  
knew that it was. She was the one person he would trust.  
  
Jareth could scarcely believe how happy she appeared to be. Not at  
all as mean and hateful as when she first arrived. Gazing at her  
beauty, he hoped that he would one day be as happy. He wondered what  
happiness felt like. He had never once been truly happy. Getting up  
from his throne, Jareth walked over to Sarah. He didn't have to say a  
word, she knew he was there.  
  
Looking up at him, she couldn't have told him how she felt because  
she didn't understand it completely herself. All that she knew was  
that she would never want to leave this place. She didn't know if she  
could leave the possibility of a relationship with Jareth. He was the  
only man that has ever cared so much about her, the one man that has  
made her care for something other than herself. She wasn't sure what  
love felt like but was certain that she could fall for Jareth.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Jareth asked.  
  
"Starving. What about you Hoggle?" she asked in her usual tone.  
  
"Don't matter." he replied.  
  
"Don't say that. It matters to me." Sarah said, looking up at Jareth.  
  
"Stay and eat with us Hoggle." Jareth said cordially, catching  
Sarah's hint.  
  
"No I-I can't." Hoggle replied nervously.  
  
"Nonsense Hoggle." Jareth replied. "Sam set another place at the  
table beside Sarah. Hoggle will be joining us." he said to a large  
goblin at his right.  
  
"Yes, your highness." Sam responded, trotting off to do as he was  
told.  
  
"Well, I 'spose I could stay awhile longer." Hoggle said  
cautiously, wondering about the kings' change in behavior.   
  
"Great!" Sarah exclaimed happily.  
  
Hoggle looked at the king. Jareth was watching Sarah. He noticed  
that Sarah was happy with the king but wondered why. Hoggle never  
thought the king could ever find someone that would want to stay here  
with him. He was happy that it was his friend that Jareth picked.   
Deciding to leave the two of them alone for awhile, Hoggle got up and  
went to talk to one of the goblins. If this is what Sarah wanted,  
then he would be happy for her. He only hoped that she knew what she  
was getting into.  
  
"Thank you." Sarah whispered to Jareth, who was now sitting beside  
her.  
  
"You are welcome." Jareth responded softly, reaching over to take  
her hand. Holding her hand in his, he leaned over and nervously  
whispered in her ear. "I love you."   
  
"I know." she whispered back. She couldn't tell him that she loved  
him back. It wouldn't be fair to him. She wasn't sure if it was love  
that she felt or if it was just infatuation. She had to be sure  
before she could tell him anything.  
  
Jareth smiled at her, kissed her gently on the cheek and stood up.   
He had never told anyone that he loved them. It almost seemed  
impossible, but he did truly love her. He couldn't imagine her not  
being here with him.  
  
"Where are you going? Please don't go." she said not wanting  
anything to ruin the moment. This was the first time that Jareth had  
genuinely showed his true self, and he was leaving.  
  
"I shall be right back. I promise." he replied. Jareth crossed the  
room and walked out the door.   
  
Sarah watched him leave then walked over to Hoggle. She sat down and  
rested her head in her hands. What would she say? She couldn't talk  
to him could she?  
  
Hoggle noticed the look on Sarah's face. He had never seen that look  
from her before. She looked so distant like she was in a far off  
place with almost no hope of getting back. Hoggle couldn't stand it  
any longer. He had to know why.  
  
"Sarah, anythin' wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing." she replied solemnly.  
  
"Come on Sarah, tell me." he said in a concerned voice.  
  
"Nothing really. I'm not sure about something and I don't have  
anyone who would understand. I don't have anyone I can really talk  
to about it here. Oh, I wish my mother was here." she replied with a  
sigh.  
  
"And what am I?" Hoggle said, somewhat upset. "I'm your friend  
ain't I?"  
  
"Well, yes. Of course you're my friend. You're my best friend  
Hoggle." she said.  
  
"Well then, you can talk to me." Hoggle said, proud of his  
friendship to her.   
  
"But what do you know about love?" she asked, frustrated.  
  
"Plenty. Just because I don't have someone of me own doesn't mean  
that I don't know nothin' about it."  
  
"I'm just confused." Sarah said.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Oh, everything. My feelings, Jareth, me, what am I supposed to do?   
I'm not sure of anything any more." Sarah said, burying her face in  
her hands.  
  
Hoggle scratched his head in thought. He hated seeing her like this.  
It was upsetting. "It's not 'sposed to be easy. Me mother always  
said that nothin' good comes easy." he said finally.  
  
Sarah raised her head to look at him. A small smile creased her  
lips. He sounded like her father. Oh how she missed him.  
  
"You see, you're 'sposed to be confused so that you think about it.   
You can't do anything important unless you have thought it completely  
through. Then and only then will you know it is right." Hoggle  
told her. He too had loved, but he lost his love many years ago.  
  
"Thanks." Sarah said happily. His words were words of wisdom. He  
was more knowledgeable than he let on. She was feeling better now.  
  
"What are friends for?" he responded, smiling widely.  
  
"What about Jareth?" she asked.  
  
"What about him?"   
  
"I know he loves me, he said so himself." she began.  
  
"So?" Hoggle questioned.  
  
"Well, why would he want to be at my side one minute, then choose to  
leave me alone the next?"   
  
"It's like this. The king has never loved or cared about anyone or  
anything before in all his life. It is a new feeling for him and he  
has to get use to it. He's changed, we can all tell. Every goblin  
here knows. I know. The change is because of you Sarah." he said.   
  
"Me?" she replied, surprised.  
  
"Yes. Don't tell me you haven't noticed. Why he'd do anythin' you  
ask him to." Hoggle answered.  
  
"You really think so?" she asked, unsure.  
  
"Of course, why else would he have had me stay to eat? He knew it  
would please you." Hoggle said.  
  
"You're probably right."  
  
"I knows I am." he insisted.  
  
Sarah smiled her usual smile and Hoggle chuckled. With the serious  
talk over, they chose to talk of lighter subjects. They were still  
talking and laughing when Jareth came back. They watched him as he  
walked near. Sarah's heart pounded with each step.   
  
Jareth held his hand out to her.  
  
Sarah looked at Hoggle, who nodded, then took Jareth's hand. He  
pulled her to her feet and led her to the throne. She sat down as he  
called the goblins' attention. The room grew quiet.  
  
"Sarah, they would like to give you a gift." Jareth said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hoggle, would you do the honors?" he asked pleasantly.  
  
"Yes your majesty." Hoggle answered.  
  
The goblins cleared a path for Hoggle up to the throne. They all  
watched closely without a sound. The goblins were anxious to see her  
receive their gift.  
  
Sarah wasn't sure what was happening until Hoggle placed something on  
her head. She reached up to touch it. It was a crown. She couldn't  
understand why they would give her a crown but was overwhelmed by the  
gift.  
  
The goblins all cheered as Jareth helped her to her feet. She stood  
beside the king and the goblins bowed down out of respect.   
  
"You are their queen Sarah." Jareth said, looking out over the  
goblins.  
  
"But we aren't married or anything." she replied.  
  
"It makes no difference to them. As soon as you set foot back in my  
kingdom, they considered you their queen." Jareth explained.  
  
Sarah looked out at all the goblins. "Thank you all for your  
wonderful gift."  
  
"Spoken like a true queen." Jareth whispered.  
  
Sarah didn't reply. Was there some hidden motive behind this? Did  
he wish to rush her decision of whether or not to marry him? She had  
only been there for two days. Was it some sort of game? She didn't  
know and didn't want to think about it right now.   
  
Sarah caught a glimpse of something, rather someone peculiar at the  
back of the room. Someone she had never seen before.   
  
"Jareth."  
  
"Yes?" he answered, caught up in the event. "What?"  
  
"Who is that? I don't remember ever seeing them before." Sarah  
replied.  
  
"Where?" Jareth asked, now growing serious.  
  
"At the back of the room, by the doorway."  
  
Jareth looked and saw her. His expression turned to disgust. He  
knew who it was. He saw Hoggle approaching. He too had seen her as  
did Crack and Sam.  
  
"Sam!" Jareth called.  
  
"Yes your highness." he answered, coming before the king.  
  
"Jade was just here. Find her and get her out of my castle." Jareth  
commanded in an angry tone. "Take Hoggle, Crack, and a few others  
with you."  
  
"Yes your highness." he answered obediently.  
  
Sarah was confused. She watched Hoggle and the goblins leave the  
room and looked to Jareth. His expression was unlike any she had ever  
seen. She didn't know what to do. She watched him stand there in the  
middle of the room and wondered if he would tell her what all this was  
about.  
  
Jareth noticed her glance. Walking to her, he took her in his arms  
and held her tight. He said not a word.  
  
Sarah felt his strong arms around her and felt safe. Whoever that  
was must have upset him tremendously. He has never held her like this  
before. It felt right. She now knew what love felt like. She knew  
that no matter what happened, she would never leave him. She realized  
that even though she had not been here long, she had fallen in love  
with him and wouldn't want it any other way. It didn't take weeks,  
months or years. It only took a couple of days for her to know what  
she felt.  
  



	3. Labyrinth The Return pt3

LABYRINTH THE RETURN PT 3  
  
  
Jareth let go of her and took a step back. How was he to tell her  
about Jade? It might make her hate him more than before. It was a  
risk he had to take. She had to know.  
  
"What is it?" she asked softly.  
  
Jareth looked at her, uncertain of how to begin. What would he tell  
her? How would she react?  
  
"What's wrong? Tell me Jareth." she said, afraid of what it might  
be.   
  
"Alright. You have to find out about her sooner or later. I would  
prefer you heard it from me." he started, then continued. "Sarah you  
must keep in mind that I would do anything for you. I love you more  
than you could possibly imagine."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Her name is Jade. Actually I don't recall what it might have been  
before she came here."  
  
"What do you mean? She doesn't belong here?" she questioned.  
  
"No, she does not." he said, motioning for her to sit down.  
  
Sarah walked over and sat down at the table. She dreaded what he  
was going to tell her. She wondered if it might in some way change  
the way she felt about him? No, whatever happened was in the past and  
she would have to accept it and get past it.   
  
Jareth sat across the table from her. He looked at her beautiful  
face. She was everything he wanted and more. He would even give up  
his kingdom here if that is what she would want. He would give  
anything for her, even his own life. "I am not sure where to begin." he   
said nervously.  
  
"Try the beginning." Sarah replied with a smile. The air between  
them was so tense that it unnerved her. She had never seen him like  
this before. What ever this was about, was serious enough to upset  
them both.  
  
"When you went back after getting Toby back, I continued to take  
children that were offered to me. One night, Jade offered me her  
child. Naturally, I sent the goblins for it." Jareth said, looking  
toward the window.  
  
"Yes?" she asked, anxiously. So far so good. Nothing awful yet.  
  
"She regretted her decision. Therefore, I gave her the same chance  
that I had given you. She failed. I added another goblin to my  
following."  
  
"Which one?" she asked.  
  
"Crack." he answered, then continued. "When she realized what had  
happened, she went crazy. She had decided that since I had her baby,  
we belonged together. When she brought that up, I just laughed at  
her. She threw herself at me and made many attempts to win my heart.  
Of course, you had already stolen it, but she didn't give up. She  
vowed that we would be one someday and that no other woman would be  
part of my life. It was becoming quite a bother really, the whole  
situation and all. I tried to think of some way to pacify her." he  
said and stopped. The worst was yet to come.  
  
"Go on." Sarah said, trying to read the answer in his eyes, then it  
hit her. "Did you sleep with her?" she asked softly, averting her  
eyes from his.  
  
"Yes." he answered.  
  
"How could you?" she asked, upset by what he was saying. Sarah  
buried her face in her hands not knowing what to do now. She hadn't  
expected anything like this.  
  
"One night she came to the castle and offered herself to me. I had  
not been with anyone for quite some time and found myself accepting  
her gift. When it was over, I knew it was wrong. I found myself  
thinking of you and how much I wished that it was you that I was  
with." Jareth said. Standing up, he walked over to the window and  
glanced out across his labyrinth. He could see almost everything,  
except Jade. "I banished her from my kingdom after that. She had to  
live beyond the wall surrounding the labyrinth. She kept asking me  
'why? why?'. I told her that I loved someone else. She couldn't  
believe it. She started screaming and throwing a fit. I paid her no  
attention. That just upset her more. I did not care." he said,  
turning around to see her looking back with tear filled eyes. "I was  
thinking of a way to get you back."  
  
Jareth turned back to the window. He had never been so honest with  
anyone before. He had been changing over the past few days and he  
knew that it was because of Sarah. He welcomed the change. After  
years of being alone, his loneliness had made him harsh and cruel. He  
didn't mind much until Sarah entered his life. Now he knew that he  
had hurt her badly. He would understand if she never wanted to speak  
to him again. He couldn't blame her, could he? Jareth felt her hand  
on his shoulder.  
  
"Couldn't you just send her back?" she asked, softly.  
  
"Not if she wanted to stay."  
  
"But..." she started.  
  
"You went back because you wanted to go home with Toby more than  
anything. Jade does not wish to leave."  
  
"Do you mean that I could go back any time I want to?" she asked.  
  
"Yes." he answered reluctantly.  
  
"How?"  
  
"All you need is one of my crystals."  
  
"A crystal? For what?" she questioned. She wanted to see if he  
trusted her enough to tell her.  
  
"Just think of how much you wish to be home and you will go there."   
he answered. He feared that now she would leave him.  
  
"That sounds silly." she said with a chuckle. "You're kidding,  
right?"  
  
Jareth turned to face her. "No I am not." he said seriously. He  
turned back to the window. "I did not wish to tell you until I  
thought It was appropriate."  
  
"Why did you wait so long?" she asked, hurt by his lack of trust.  
  
"I did not want you to leave. I did not wish to risk losing you. I  
am sorry." he replied. The first apology he had ever made, he  
regretted terribly, was now with Sarah.  
  
Sarah knew how hard this must be for him. She placed her hand on his  
shoulder, again trying to comfort him. "I understand why you didn't.   
I know how awful I must have been and how I had hoped that it was all  
a dream and that I would be at home. If I would have had the chance,  
I'm sure that I would have left. But now,.." she hesitated, turning  
him around, "You should know that I don't want to leave this place.   
It's my home now." she said softly, looking up into his eyes. "I  
couldn't leave here even if I wanted to."  
  
"Why?" he asked, looking away.  
  
Sarah reached up and caught his cheek making him look back at her.   
"Because I wouldn't be able to leave you." she replied, her voice  
barely a whisper.  
  
Jareth looked at her uncertain of what to say. He couldn't believe  
how she felt about him. He couldn't speak.  
  
Instead, Sarah drew his face to hers and kissed his mouth softly,  
tenderly, as a kiss of love should be.  
  
Jareth took a step away from Sarah. He loved looking at her  
beautiful face, her dark hair. Everything about her captured his  
attention and love held it captive with no chance of ever being free.   
He could not imagine his life now without Sarah to share it. She was  
his life.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing." he replied, smiling at her. He felt as though he were a  
young man again. She made him feel more alive with each passing day.  
  
Sarah returned a smile. It was comforting to know that he cared so  
much for her that no other woman could take him away. She would never  
let that happen. Now that she has finally found love, she wouldn't  
let it slip away without a fight.  
  
Sam entered the room and immediately came before his king. "Your  
majesty." he said, and bowed.  
  
"Yes?" Jareth replied.  
  
"Jade is beyond the wall. Should we follow her?" he asked.  
  
"No that won't be necessary." Jareth said, giving him his full  
attention. "We know where she is going. Set up checkpoints around  
the labyrinth and make sure she is kept out."  
  
"Yes your majesty." Sam replied. He bowed one last time then left  
the room.  
  
"Where is she going?" Sarah asked from behind him.  
  
"Back to the drab little place she calls home." he answered over his  
shoulder. He felt her hand on his shoulder. He must not forget what  
is important. Sarah is the most important thing in his life that he  
did not want to lose. How he wished he had not hurt her.  
  
"Do you want to be alone?" she asked.  
  
"No." he replied, grasping her hand and bringing her around in front  
of him. "That is the last thing I would want." He cupped her face in  
his hands. "Do you know just how much you mean to me?" he asked,  
looking deeply into her eyes.  
  
Sarah didn't reply. She knew the answer but wanted to hear him say  
it. He hadn't been so close to her until now. She wanted him to be  
open with his feelings, so that she knew what to expect.  
  
"Do you realize how beautiful and enchanting you are to me?" he  
asked, still holding her delicate face.  
  
Still no reply from Sarah.  
  
"Talk to me Sarah."  
  
"About what?" she asked.  
  
"Do you wish to know the answers to my questions?" he asked, pulling  
her into his embrace.  
  
"Yes. Tell me." she replied.  
  
"You are the most important thing in my life. I could not bear it if  
you were to leave me again. Your beauty enchants me to where you  
control my thoughts. When I am this close to you, I have to hold  
back, but I'm not sure how much longer I can refrain." he said, softly.  
  
"Hold back and refrain what?" she asked, knowing what he was talking  
about all along. She felt safe and secure within his strong arms.  
  
"Holding back my desires for you and refraining from acting upon  
them." he replied.  
  
"How long do you think you can?" she asked, knowing how much he  
wanted her.  
  
"As long as I have to." he said, releasing her from him embrace.   
"You do not realize how hard it is for me with you here, but I know  
your feelings must matter the most. I can't have you angry with me,  
now can I?"  
  
Sarah smiled. She understood what a hard struggle it must be for  
him. He is use to getting things his way. She knew however, that if  
he wanted, he could force himself and she would be unable to resist.   
She knew that deep down, he didn't want it to happen that way.  
  
Sarah walked past him to the window and gazed out across the vast  
labyrinth. She felt Jareth's arms wrap around her from behind and  
felt his breath on her neck. It was comforting to know that he cared  
so much for her.   
  
"What do you think?" he whispered softly.  
  
"It's beautiful." she replied.  
  
"You're beautiful." he whispered in her ear.   
  
They stood in silence together looking out over the labyrinth as the  
sun slowly set over the horizon. Sarah knew at that moment that no  
matter what happened, they would always be together.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~   
The next morning, Sarah awoke to face the day. She couldn't wait to  
see Jareth. Her heart pounded with the slightest thought of him. She  
wondered if he thought of her right now. What would she wear today?   
She never cared before, but now it somehow changed. She wanted to  
look good for him.  
  
After a few minutes, she quickly made her selection and got dressed.   
Sitting at her dressing table, she pulled her brush from one of the  
drawers. Staring at the mirror, she brushed her long dark hair  
slowly, wondering why he thought her to be so beautiful. She had  
always thought she was rather plain and never once thought that she  
was beautiful. He must see something in her that she and everyone  
else must have missed. It made her feel special that this one man  
found something in her to love.   
  
A knock at her door startled her causing her brush to fall from her hands.  
  
"Who is it?" she asked, looking around to find her brush.  
  
"It's me Sarah." came the reply through the door.  
  
Sarah's heart raced when she heard Jareth's voice.  
  
"May I come in?" he asked.  
  
Sarah stood up and smoothed her clothing. Pulling the door open, she  
saw Jareth standing before her holding a tray. She smiled at the  
sight.  
  
"Are you hungry?" he asked.  
  
"Sure." she replied, backing away from the doorway.   
  
Jareth entered her room and walked to her dressing table. Setting  
the tray down, he turned to see that she had closed the door behind  
him. "Sleep well?" he asked.  
  
"Yes I did, and you?" she asked, spying her brush at Jareth's feet.  
  
"Fine." he replied, looking down to see what had her attention. He  
bent down and grabbed her brush. "Is this what you are looking for?"   
he asked with a smile.  
  
"Yes, I dropped it." she replied, returning a smile of her own.  
  
"Come here." Jareth said, pulling the chair in front of him.  
  
Sarah walked over and sat down. She felt the brush against her scalp  
as Jareth run it through her hair. She had never had her hair brushed  
by someone else since she was a little girl. It was so relaxing. In  
a strange way, she thought it was romantic. She felt as though she  
could fall asleep.  
  
Jareth brushed her hair as carefully as he could. He loved her long  
dark hair. He could run his fingers through her hair for the rest of  
his life. He could brush it for hours on end if she would let him.   
It was a mistake for him to be here with her like this. And yet, how  
could he make himself leave?  
  
"There now, finished." he said nervously, handing the brush over her  
shoulder. Sarah gently took it from him, lightly touching his hand.   
Jareth felt sparks of anxiety flow though his body, unlike anything he  
had ever felt.   
  
What are you doing today?" She asked, putting her brush in the drawer.  
  
"Well, it depends." he answered, looking around the room.  
  
"On what?" she asked.  
  
"On what you have planned for the day." he answered.  
  
"Oh." she replied, feeling her face grow hot. "I hadn't planned  
anything."  
  
Jareth's gaze landed on her. He wanted to take her in his arms and  
never release her. He noticed her cheeks flush with color. It helped  
to know that she also cared.   
  
Sarah sat down at her dressing table, where she could still see him  
in the mirror. He looked different somehow. What was she going to do  
about her feelings toward him? She had never felt this way about  
anyone before. Sarah wondered if he knew.  
  
"Is there something in particular that you would like to do? Perhaps  
go out into the Labyrinth again with Hoggle? Maybe explore the castle  
in greater detail? Anything you want, just ask." he said, taking a  
step closer.  
  
"That all sounds great, but..." Sarah turned to look at him, then  
back to the mirror.  
  
"But what?" he asked.  
  
"I'd rather spend the day with you." she answered, staring at his  
image in the mirror.  
  
"Alright." he replied, a smile creasing his lips. "Are you ready to  
go?"  
  
"Sure." she replied, standing up. "Let's go."  
  
Jareth opened the door for Sarah. Walking through the doorway, she  
waited for him to catch up and took his hand. He hadn't worn gloves  
for the last few days, and she liked that. This was the strangest  
romance she knew of, but she never wanted it to end.  
  
They walked into the dining room and a quiet hush filled the air.   
The goblins had been waiting for them ever since their king had left  
to fetch her. They all watched quietly as Jareth led Sarah to her  
seat and then sat down beside her.   
  
Jareth nodded and Sam rose from his seat and stood before the king.   
In his hands he held a small box. Handing the box to Jareth, Sam  
smiled a goofy smile at Sarah, then returned to his seat.  
  
Jareth held the box in his hand.  
  
"What's that?" she whispered.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough." he replied, then summoned the food to  
be brought in. The box held his future with Sarah. He would wait for  
the right time to bring it up. Now was not that time.  
  
They finished eating but Sarah's mind was still on what Jareth held.   
She didn't say anything more about it, but was sure it had to be a  
ring. Yes, that would explain why he wouldn't tell her what it was.   
Perhaps he was going to ask her to marry him again. What would she  
say? What if it wasn't a ring at all? If it were just a trinket, would she still   
think it valuable? Of course she would. Anything he would give her would  
be priceless. What if it wasn't for her at all? Then all this wondering would   
have been for nothing, or maybe not. She did consider marriage, the purpose   
for which he had brought her here for in the first place. Would she seriously   
consider marrying him? Yes she would. She couldn't imagine not living here   
surrounded by old friends, new friends, and Jareth's love. It was Jareth she  
wanted to be with for the rest of her life. She wouldn't want it any  
other way.  
  
Jareth stood up and placed a hand lightly on her shoulder. He could  
wait no longer. "Come with me Sarah." he said, offering his hand to  
her.  
  
Sarah gladly took it. She was glad that he wanted her with him.   
"Where are we going?"  
  
Jareth didn't reply.  
  
Pulling her to her feet, the goblins fell quiet. They knew what was  
happening. Even Hoggle, among the crowded goblins, knew.  
  
Jareth put an arm around her waist and led her away from the dining  
room. Down the hallways they walked, side by side, until Jareth  
stopped in front of a door.  
  
Sarah knew exactly where she was. He had brought her to his room.   
What did he expect of her? He must have a good reason for this.  
  
Jareth opened the door and went inside the dark room. In and  
instant, the vacant room flooded with light. Jareth was nowhere in  
sight.  
  
Walking through the doorway, she wondered how he could disappear so  
quickly. Looking around the room, she still didn't see him. She  
walked over to the bed and sat down. Her picture was where she saw it  
last, on the nightstand.  
  
"Jareth?" she called.  
  
No reply.  
  
"Jareth," she called again, "answer me, please."  
  
"I am here." he replied, stepping away from a closet.  
  
"Is this your room?" she asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"It is." he replied, walking over to her. "Does being here alone  
with me frighten you?"  
  
"No." she answered.  
  
"Good." he said, then smiled. He still held the box in his hands.  
  
"Now are you going to tell me what's in that box?" she asked, trying  
to control her anxiety.  
  
"It is for you Sarah. I wasn't sure when to give it to you." he  
said, staring into her eyes. He wasn't sure how to handle this  
situation.  
  
"Sarah, when you first arrived, you seemed to dislike us all,  
especially myself. I understood why however, and so I did not let  
your anger and hatefullness get to me." Jareth said, pacing back and  
forth in front of her, then continued, "I knew that in time, you could  
grow to care for me as I do for you. I have tried to be as patient as  
I could be, but you as well as I know that patience is not one of my  
stong points." he said and smiled faintly.  
  
"Yes?" she said, wanting to hear more.  
  
Jareth stopped to face her, his features were soft and calm. Jareth  
reached out and took Sarah's hand. Somehow he looked different to  
her, he looked vulnerable. Jareth placed the box in her hands and  
smiled faintly. He only hoped she would not reject him.  
  
Sarah looked at the box. Curiosity arose inside her but she remained  
calm. She was certain she already knew the contents. "What is it?"  
she asked softly, waiting for his reply.  
  
"Open it." he answered.  
  
She opened the box and saw a ring. An engagement ring. She looked  
up at him with questioning eyes.  
  
"Do you like it?" he asked.  
  
"Well, yes. What is it for?" she asked. She wanted him to ask her  
properly.  
  
Jareth's smile faded. How could she not know? Maybe it was not the  
right time for this now. Perhaps he had made a mistake. No, he would  
not let it go like this. He had no choice but to go on with it.  
  
Jareth kneeled in front of her. "It is for you. A wedding ring if  
you so choose." he said, averting his eyes.  
  
"Are you asking?" Sarah asked, softly touching his shoulder.  
  
Jareth looked at her. She was everything he ever wanted and more.   
"Yes." he replied.  
  
"I want to hear you say it. Please?" she said softly, barely a  
whisper.  
  
"Sarah, you are the only person I could ever want in my life. I  
finally feel as though I am whole with you. I want you as my wife for  
the rest of my life. I love you with every ounce of my being. Marry  
me and be my Queen." he said, meaning every word he spoke.  
  
"Yes." she replied. Sarah smiled. That was worth waiting to hear.   
In this unnormal place, here was normallity, with Jareth.   
  
Jareth couldn't believe his ears. He had almost expected rejection  
but this was not a rejection at all. She had consented to marry him  
of her own free will. He was overjoyed.  
  
"Aren't you going to say anything?" she asked, seeing the surprise in  
his face.  
  
Jareth pulled Sarah into his arms.  
  
"Jareth." she whispered.  
  
"Yes?" he replied.  
  
"Are you happy?" she asked.  
  
"For the first time in my lonely life, yes." he answered holding her  
close to him. He didn't want this moment to end.  
  
A knock at the door caused Sarah to move away from him.  
  
"Your majesty?" came the voice through the mighty door.  
  
Jareth opened the door reluctantly. Hoggle stood outside.  
  
"What?" questioned the King.  
  
"Jade is here again." Hoggle answered.  
  
"Well, send her away at once." Jareth said.  
  
"She won't leave. She's askin' to see you. Says it's important." he  
replied.  
  
"Tell her I am busy." Jareth said, in his usual tone.  
  
"She won't leave til she speaks with you."  
  
Jareth's jaw tightened and Sarah could see anger swelling up inside  
him.  
  
"Very well." Jareth said, calmly. He turned to Sarah. Why did this  
have to happen now of all times, when he and Sarah were so close? He  
wished he had never laid eyes on Jade.  
  
"I'll come." Sarah said, standing up.  
  
"No." Jareth replied.  
  
"Why not?" she asked, walking to him.  
  
"I do not wish to put you in the middle of this. I only want to keep  
you safe and away from danger." he said, brushing her dark hair away  
from her face.  
  
Sarah raised her left hand up in front of her. She had put on the  
ring Jareth had given her. She would not let him forget that she was  
the one he could not live without.  
  
"I'm already in the middle." she said, indicating the ring.   
"Besides, It's about time I met Jade. And I won't be in any danger  
because I'll be with you and Hoggle. Please let me come with you."  
  
"Are you sure you want to do that Sarah?" Hoggle asked.  
  
"It's alright Hoggle. I'll not let her out of my sight." Jareth  
answered. "Jade won't have a chance to get near her."  
  
"Let's go." Sarah said.  
  
Jade waited impatiently for Jareth, pacing back and forth. How dare  
he keep her waiting! Didn't he realize how much that infuriated her?   
Jareth entered the room, Hoggle at his side, and Jade immediately  
attacked him.  
  
"It's about time!" she yelled. "I was beginning to wonder if you  
were ever going to show up Jareth."  
  
"I am here. What do you want now?" he asked in a tired voice.  
  
"Why I came to see you of course." she answered, her tone had  
softened. "Why did you keep me waiting so long my dear?"  
  
Jareth's disgust for her seemed to fill the air.  
  
"I was with my bride you pathetic fool." he replied, icily. Sarah  
stood quietly behind him.  
  
Jade's face went blank. She couldn't believe her ears. He couldn't  
marry anyone other than her. Her shock and surprise quickly turned to  
anger. "What?!" she screamed.  
  
"You heard me. Now leave my castle."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Hoggle, get Sam and the others now." Jareth said, not looking away  
from Jade.  
  
"Yes your majesty." Hoggle replied and left quickly.  
  
"Jareth, you can't be with someone else. Please tell me that you are  
joking." she pleaded in a hurt voice.  
  
Jareth smiled wickedly. He was enjoying her agony. He felt Sarah's  
hand on his back and decided it was time to finish it. "I don't make  
jokes. You should already know that." he said.  
  
"Who is she?" Jade asked, calming slightly.  
  
"It is none of your concern."  
  
"Tell me Jareth or I'll find out somehow and you'll be sorry! I'll  
take care of her and you! Ha!" Jade said, her voice wailing.  
  
Jareth felt Sarah grab his arm. He let his hand fall behind his back  
and Sarah took it.   
  
"Want to meet her Jade?" he asked, he could see the wonder in her eyes.  
  
"Sure. How old is she? Older than you most likely. No young woman  
in their right mind, would want you." she replied nastily.  
  
Sarah walked out from behind Jareth, still clutching his hand.   
"Hello." she said pleasantly.  
  
Jade was taken aback by her beauty.  
  
"Now you have met her." Jareth said smugly. His goblins and Hoggle  
just arriving.  
  
Jade stepped closer to them, hoping to get a better look at the  
stranger. Jareth stood as a barrier between the two women. He would  
not let Jade near Sarah.  
  
"She is beautiful Jareth dear. Wherever did you find her?" Jade  
said, staring at Sarah with fire in her eyes.  
  
Sarah felt Jareth's grip tighten on her hand. She knew that he  
becoming angry with each passing moment. There was nothing she could  
do.  
  
"Where are you from? I'm sorry, what's your name again?" Jade said,  
with an evil gleam in her eyes.  
  
"Enough of this!" Jareth said, his voice booming throughout the hall.  
"What does it matter to you where she's from?! It does not! We are  
not here for idle conversation with a wretch like you!" Jareth said,  
his anger rising. He held back most of his anger only because Sarah  
was there. "Hoggle! Get her out of my castle now!" he ordered.  
  
Without hesitation, Hoggle and the goblins converged on Jade and drug  
her out of the castle screaming all the way. The castle hall abruptly  
grew silent. Neither of them said a word. It was an erie silence that  
unnerved Sarah.   
  
Jareth loosened his grip on her hand. He looked into her eyes and  
his heart sank. He knew that she was afraid of what could happen with  
Jade. He wished he could take back everything he had ever done just  
to make things right.  
  
"What are we going to do about her?" Sarah asked, her voice barely a  
whisper.  
  
"I don't know." he replied simply.  
  
"I won't let her come between us. I can't. She's crazy Jareth, and  
I want her gone." she said.  
  
Jareth looked at her, a wicked smile crossing his lips.   
  
"Not that way." she said, smiling.  
  
"Oh, are you sure? I could arrange it you know." he said, almost  
serious.  
  
"I bet you can. No, we must think of some way to get her back where  
she belongs."  
  
"How? She won't leave because of me." he replied, seriously.  
  
"I'm not sure yet, but there has to be a way. We'll think of  
something." she replied.  
  
Hoggle and the others returned quicker than expected. "She is beyond  
the wall your majesty." Hoggle said. He looked at Sarah and noticed  
her ring. He could notice anything of value.   
  
Sarah caught his stare. "What?" she asked.  
  
"Oh nothin'. I was just lookin' at your ring." he answered. He had  
seen that ring before, once long ago when Jareth first came here.  
  
"Do you like it?" she asked, knowing full well that he did.  
  
"Yeah, sure." he replied.  
  
"Sarah has decided to become your queen and marry me." Jareth stated,  
his joy overwhelming.  
  
Hoggle had never seen the king like this before. He was giddy as a  
school boy. It was amazing what love could do to a person. He knew  
that Jareth and Sarah were meant to be together, regardless of how  
hard they fought against each other.  
  
"Will there be a celebration your highness?" Hoggle asked.  
  
"That is a good idea Hoggle. Will you see to it?" Jareth asked.  
  
"Yes your majesty. When do you want it?" he asked.  
  
"As soon as possible." Jareth answered, taking Sarah's hand.  
  
Hoggle nodded and left. He had much to do and so little time to do  
it in.  
  
  



	4. Labyrinth The Return pt4

LABYRINTH THE RETURN PT. 4  
  
  
Jade entered her home and slammed the door behind her. The walls  
shuddered.  
  
"How dare he!" she screamed aloud, within the solace of her house.   
"How dare he take another for his bride! He belongs to me!" she  
exclaimed, pacing back and forth in a fit of fury.  
  
"How can I get him back?" she asked herself, stopping to stand still.  
"Why would she stay with him? Blackmail? Love? Whatever the  
reason, I must find a way to separate them." she said, thinking heavily.  
  
Jade began to pace again. She had to find some way to get that girl  
away from Jareth. She noticed, however, that he was very protective  
of this new girl. Therefore, it would be extremely difficult. She  
didn't care. He would not be with anyone but her. She would see to  
that.  
  
Jade stopped pacing. A wicked smile crossed her face. "She has to  
go." she said calmly. "But how? I want Jareth to feel the pain and  
anguish of losing someone he cares about. If I took her, where would  
I keep her? There must be a way. I'll find it. I warned him that he  
would suffer and soon he will." she laughed wickedly and knew it was  
her only chance.  
  
Jade started planning her devious revenge. Soon the young girl would  
be out of Jareth's life and he would take Jade instead. But what of  
the girl? When Jade finally breaks Jareth, what should she do with  
the girl?  
  
Jade thought about the possibilities. If she harmed the girl, Jareth  
would never give himself to her. But if she could send her back,  
Jareth would do whatever Jade wished or else.  
  
"Say goodbye to your girl, Jareth. Soon she won't be here anymore."  
she said, laughing hideously. Continuing to plot long into the night,  
she would soon have everything she ever wanted with nobody to stand in  
her way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarah slowly opened her eyes and saw Jareth looking back. He didn't  
say a word, but she knew he must have stayed there all night.   
  
"Hi." she finally said. Wiping the sleep from her eyes, she sat up.   
"Did you stay here all night?" she asked.  
  
"Yes." he replied softly.  
  
"You didn't have to. I would've been fine." she said.  
  
"I know." he replied. He stood up, ready to leave.  
  
"Jareth." Sarah said.  
  
"Yes? He replied, walking over to the side of the bed.  
  
"Thank you." she whispered taking his hand.  
  
"You are welcome." he replied. The soft touch of her hand made  
warmth flow through his body.  
  
Sarah smiled. She truly loved this man before her. She had never  
felt this way before. She felt as though her entire world would  
collapse if he wasn't with her.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"I was just thinking." she replied.  
  
"About what? May I ask?" he asked, looking deep into her eyes.  
  
"How much I love you." she answered, pulling him down to her and  
kissing his hungry lips. She knew he needed her and knew how much he  
cared for her.  
  
Jareth let his passion flow through his kiss as he pulled her close  
to him. He loved the feel of her lips against his. He loved  
everything about her. Jareth withdrew from her embrace and stood up.   
He must not lose control. Seeing her here like this, almost made it  
impossible.  
  
"Are you hungry?" he asked.  
  
"No." she replied, looking at him and how nervous he seemed to be.  
  
"Oh." he said.  
  
Sarah smiled. "What are you doing today?"  
  
"I have a few things to attend to concerning my Labyrinth." he said,  
gazing at her beauty. "Would you like to join me?"  
  
"Of course. What are we taking care of?" she asked.  
  
"You will soon see. I'll meet you in the throne room." Jareth said,  
closing the door behind him.  
  
Sarah hesitated a moment almost expecting him to come back. When he  
didn't, she got up and got dressed. She wondered what they would do.   
She really didn't care. She was spending the day with Jareth and that  
was all that mattered to her. She would go anywhere and do anything  
as long as they were together.  
  
She pulled the door closed behind her and headed towards the throne  
room. She could hardly wait to see what Jareth did most of the day.  
  
Sarah entered the throne room but didn't see Jareth. There was no  
one there but her. Where could he be? Why would he tell here to meet  
him here and not even show up? What now?  
  
Sarah walked across the room the Jareth's throne. Looking around  
once more, she decided to wait for him. She sat down on the throne  
and felt strange. She felt as though someone was watching her but she  
still saw nobody.  
  
Jareth stood at the door watching her, concealed by the shadows. She  
had not seen him yet. He smiled faintly, not wanting to draw  
attention to himself. He could watch her all day.  
  
Sarah looked up and met he gaze. How long had he been there?  
  
Jareth smiled and took a step into the room. He still felt the  
lingering of her kiss upon his lips. His emotions ran wild every time  
she was near. What was he to do?  
  
"Come here." Sarah said. She couldn't stand his being so far away.   
She wanted him close for now and always..  
  
Jareth slowly walked towards her. He wanted to grab her, hold her  
tight and never let her go. Patience, he thought. He had to be  
patient although his desire for her grew each day. He would wait  
until she was truly his wife.  
  
Sarah stood up in front of him wondering what she would do next.  
  
"I am here" Jareth said, looking into her eyes.  
  
Sarah took his hand and smiled. She wanted only to be near him. She  
pulled him to her and kissed him once again releasing his passion  
within.   
  
"Let's go." she said, looking at his smiling face.  
  
Jareth led her out of the castle and into the Labyrinth. The touch  
of her hand electrified him. Never before had he felt so invigorated.  
He would see to it that this day would be one she'd remember.  
  
They spent the day in the Labyrinth. Sarah saw old friends and made  
new ones. Some of the Labyrinth looked the same as before. Sarah  
could scarcely believe just how much there was to the Labyrinth. Many  
parts of it she had never seen. She realized that what she had went  
through was only a small part of it all.  
  
Jareth enjoyed showing Sarah everything about the Labyrinth, although  
she had already been through it with Hoggle. He felt as though Sarah  
was relaxing and enjoying the knowledge that she would soon share this  
grand place with him. He would offer her the world if she would want  
it.  
  
"Come with me Sarah." Jareth said walking into another passage.  
  
"Hey! Wait up!" Sarah called after him.  
  
Running to catch up with him, she turned the corner and ran right  
into him, knocking them both to the ground. All she could do was laugh.  
  
"Are you alright?" Sarah asked, laughing. Don't let it be said that  
she couldn't bring the Goblin King down.  
  
"Fine, and you?" he asked in return.  
  
Sarah could only laugh harder. She couldn't believe how much fun she  
had and how normal Jareth really was.  
  
Jareth got to his feet and looked down at Sarah who was still  
laughing. He knelt down beside her. "I have something I want to show  
you." he said.  
  
Sarah sat up. "What?"  
  
"Come on." he said, taking her hand and pulling her to her feet.  
  
Jareth started to climb a ladder that was affixed to the wall.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked, still standing on the ground.  
  
Jareth reached the top and looked around. Almost time he thought.   
He looked down at Sarah and motioned for her to follow him up.  
  
Sarah started to climb upward without a word. She reached the top  
and Jareth took her hand and helped her from the ladder to the wall.   
She looked around and let out a sigh. It was a beautiful sight.  
  
"Like it?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. It's breathtaking. I don't know how I would describe this."  
she said, taken by the view.  
  
"You don't have to." he replied  
  
Sarah smiled.  
  
"Sit down." he said, sitting himself down.  
  
Sarah sat down beside him. Her feet dangling over the edge.  
  
"I thought you might like to see the sunset from here."  
  
Sarah turned to look at him. Why did he go to all this trouble?   
She'd still feel the same way about him no matter what. It was,  
however, very romantic.  
  
"Thanks." she said.  
  
Jareth changed the subject.  
  
"Have you thought about a day yet?" he asked, looking out across the  
Labyrinth.  
  
"Day?" she replied.  
  
"Wedding day." he answered.  
  
"Oh, that. Not yet, but I will."  
  
"Alright. Soon perhaps." he asked.  
  
"Very soon. I promise," she said with a smile.  
  
The sun slowly set filling the sky with color. Sarah had never  
experienced such a grand sight. She stared out over the Labyrinth as  
the fiery colors grew dimmer and were finally extinguished.  
  
"Come Sarah. We must return to the castle." Jareth said, standing  
up and offering his hand to her.  
  
Sarah gladly took his hand and was pulled to her feet. She felt his  
arms embrace her gently.  
  
Jareth held Sarah in his arms without a word. He never felt so good  
as he did now, with Sarah. He never wanted this feeling to end. He  
was on fire and Sarah was the cause. He could never live without her.  
  
Jareth released her from his grasp and climbed down the ladder.   
Sarah followed. They walked hand in hand back to the castle as  
moonlight filtered through the clouds. For Sarah, it was a perfect  
ending to a perfect day.  
  
She drifted off the sleep still thinking of Jareth. He consumed her  
thoughts and she knew how much he meant to her. She had one final  
decision to make. She wanted to marry him soon, but when? She would  
decide tomorrow, now she needed to sleep.  
  
Jareth sat in his room holding Sarah's picture in his hands. Finally  
he felt whole, as though a void within him had been filled. He  
stretched out across the bed and relaxed. He still held her picture  
in his hand. He wanted to be with her now, but knew it would be a  
mistake. He waits with a patience that had eluded him for most of  
his life. Sarah brought peace into his life. For him, Sarah was his  
peace and happiness. Jareth fell asleep. Sarah was in his thoughts  
and dreams. Sarah was his dream come true.  
  
Sarah awoke to knocking on her door. Who could it be? Sarah looked  
towards her window. It was still dark outside.  
  
"Who's there?" she asked, throwing back the covers and grabbing  
clothes.  
  
No response. The knocking was steady and persistent. Only one  
thought entered her mind. Jade.  
  
Sarah looked around for a weapon to protect herself with. She found  
nothing suitable when something caught her eye. High on a shelf sat  
one of Jareth's crystals. He must have left t there the night before.  
Why? She didn't care. Perhaps she could activate it and get help.   
If that didn't work, at least she'd have something to throw.   
  
The knocking grew louder, as though whoever it was would be coming  
through the door.  
  
Sarah got something to stand on and tried to reach the crystal. Her  
fingertips just brushed it. Not high enough! Sarah grabbed something  
else, stood on it and grabbed the crystal. What now?  
  
The door seemed to give a little. Sarah didn't know what to expect.   
She held the crystal in front of her face and closed her eyes. The  
crystal sprung to life as images flickered through the shimmering  
globe. Sarah's eyes remained closed, as though in deep thought.  
  
Jareth sat straight up. He produced a crystal in front of him.   
Sarah's face came in front of him. He didn't know what was happening,  
but he knew Sarah was scared. Jareth sprung from his room and headed  
towards Sarah's. Along the way, he used his crystal to call the  
others. He had to reach Sarah in time.  
  
Sarah heard the door fly open and bang against the wall. She opened  
her eyes to see Jade standing in the doorway. To her surprise Jareth  
stood behind Jade unnoticed.  
  
"Stop right there Jade." Jareth said, his tone laced with anger.  
  
Jade spun around to face him, her mouth dropped open in shock. He  
looked quite angry, she thought.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" he asked with an unnerving calmness.  
  
Jade didn't reply. She had heard rumors about his anger and now  
realized she would find out it they were true.  
  
"Well?" he asked, smugly.  
  
Still no reply.  
  
Jareth's goblins seemed to pop up from nowhere to come to the aid of  
their king. All shapes and sizes huddled near the King of the Goblins  
awaiting further instructions. Hoggle stood at Jareth's side.  
  
Jareth folded his arms across his chest and raised a stern brow. He  
took a step toward Jade.  
  
Jade stepped back away from him. Her fear of him was seen by all the  
others. She had to think of something.  
  
Sarah stood quietly by the wall, relieved that Jareth was there. She  
watched and wondered what he would do next. She knew how protective  
he was of her. She could only expect the worst.  
  
"I'll only ask you one more time. What are you doing?" Jareth said  
cruelly, staring at her with cold eyes.  
  
"I - I was just..." she began.  
  
"What?" he interrupted.  
  
Jade regained her composure and started again.  
  
"I was just..." she hesitated slightly, recognizing hatred in his  
eyes, then continued, "making sure she was alright," she lied.  
  
"By scaring her to death and breaking into her room?" he asked,  
angered by her answer.  
  
"I didn't mean too."  
  
"You lie!" Jareth said loudly.  
  
"No, no, I don't! I'm telling you the truth!" she said, pleading for  
forgiveness.  
  
"Do you know the penalty for lying to the Goblin King? Hm?" he asked  
smugly. He walked around her pausing slightly to glance at Sarah.   
She looked unhappy.  
  
"I do." Hoggle piped in.  
  
"Does anyone cross me?" Jareth asked.  
  
"No your highness." Hoggle answered  
  
"Of course not. But here we have an exception. What do you think I  
should do with her?" he asked looking at his goblins.  
  
They all shouted various options for Jade's demise, but Jareth turned  
to Sarah.  
  
Sarah caught his gaze.  
  
Sarah remained silent. There was a part of her that wanted to be rid  
of Jade for good but another part took pity on Jade.  
  
"Why don't cha throw her in the dungeon or an oubliette? Then you'd  
have all the time you needs to decide." Hoggle said from behind him.  
  
Jareth turned to look at him. Why hadn't he noticed how smart Hoggle  
was? He did have a very good point. They were wasting precious time.  
  
"Throw her in the oubliette." Jareth said coldly.  
  
"Yes your highness." the goblins chimed as they grabbed Jade.  
  
"No! Please! I'll do anything you want! Please!" Jade pleaded.  
  
"You should have considered the consequences." Jareth said smugly.   
He gave a signal to the goblins to take her away.  
  
Sarah remembered her own encounter with the oubliette. If not for  
Hoggle, she would never have gotten out. She would not have wished  
that punishment on anyone, but yet she didn't dare contradict Jareth  
on this issue.   
  
Jareth stared after his goblins until they were out of sight. What  
now? He could feel Sarah's eyes on his back but didn't turn around.  
  
"You had better get some sleep Sarah." he said.  
  
"I will." she answered, walking up behind him and wrapping her arms  
around him. "You need rest too Jareth."  
  
"I know, but my main concern right now is you. Have you given  
anymore thought on a day?" he asked.  
  
"Tomorrow." she answered.  
  
Jareth turned around and looked into her beautiful eyes. Tomorrow  
she would be his queen and he would be the happiest man in the world.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked, holding her in his arms.  
  
Sarah nodded her head and smiled with anticipation of being a bride.  
  
"Get some rest and I shall see you tomorrow. I promise you a day to  
remember." he said softly.  
  
Jareth kissed her goodnight and promptly left. He had many things to  
do before tomorrow. He needed help. He needed Hoggle.  
  
Jareth produced a crystal.  
  
"Hoggle." he called.  
  
Hoggle's face appeared in the crystal.  
  
"Yes?" Hoggle answered. He heard Jareth's voice surround him.  
  
"Meet me at the castle. I have something for you to do." Jareth  
replied.  
  
"Yes your majesty." Hoggle answered.   
  
Jareth flicked the crystal into the air and it disappeared. Jareth  
headed to the throne room.  
  
Hoggle wondered what the king was up to now? Hoggle walked into the  
throne room cautiously, looking around for Jareth. He saw the king  
laughing on his throne.  
Jareth saw him enter.  
  
"Ah Hoggle. Just the person for the job." Jareth said, looking at  
him now.  
  
Hoggle became uneasy.  
  
"Come here Hoggle." Jareth said.  
  
Hoggle came to stand in front of the throne. He looked at the ground  
instead of at the king.  
  
"Hoggle, Sarah and I are to be married tomorrow." he started.  
  
Hoggle looked up.  
  
"As a surprise, I thought we would go back to her world for the  
ceremony. What do you think? After all, you and Sarah are close. Do  
you think she would like it?" he asked.  
  
"Yes your majesty." Hoggle answered, then continued, "If you don't  
mind my sayin' so, she would undoubtably wish to see her parents and  
family."  
  
"I think you're right. I'll have to see to that. Anything else?"  
Jareth asked.  
  
"The ball will be ready when you come back your majesty."  
  
"I have put away the dress that Sarah had worn the last time she was  
here. Fetch it for me and bring it back here. I am leaving briefly  
to set up things in her world. Keep and eye on her for me while I am  
gone." Jareth said, standing up. He moved to the door.  
  
"Your majesty?" Hoggle called.  
  
Jareth turned around but said not a word. He could see concern in  
Hoggle's face.  
  
"What about Jade?" Hoggle asked.  
  
"We'll deal with that after the wedding. Nothing must ruin the day  
for Sarah."  
  
"Yes your highness." Hoggle replied.  
  
The next few hours were used in preparation for the following day.   
Jareth and Hoggle worked together to make a day that Sarah would  
cherish for the rest of her years. 


	5. Labyrinth The Return pt5

LABYRINTH THE RETURN PT5  
  
  
Sarah slowly awoke to see daylight falling through her window. She  
laid still, wondering what her future held in store for her. Getting  
up to get dressed, she was nervous about the day ahead. She thought  
about Jareth, Hoggle, and all of her friends. Then her thoughts fell  
on Jade. What would Jade do to keep Sarah and Jareth apart if she  
wasn't in the oubliette? This was a thought that plagued Sarah's  
mind. Not wanting to think about it anymore, she left her room and  
headed toward the dining room for breakfast.  
  
Already eating his breakfast, Jareth was calm and ready to proceed  
with the wedding. He had waited so long for this day to come and  
finally, he thought, it was going to happen. He couldn't have a more  
beautiful bride. Sarah was his ideal mate. He would never want  
another.  
  
Jareth looked up to see Sarah walk into the room. She walked over  
and sat down beside him. Sam brought her breakfast to her.  
  
"Good morning Sarah." Jareth said softly.  
  
"Good morning." she answered.  
  
Jareth leaned over, attempting to kiss her, but Sarah stopped him.   
"What's wrong Sarah?" Jareth asked, puzzled by her sudden change in  
behavior.  
  
"Not until after the wedding." she said softly. "I don't want  
anything to go wrong. This will be the beginning of our life together  
and I want it to start out right. Do you understand?" she asked,  
gently touching his arm.  
  
Jareth smiled. "Of course I do. Soon we shall be married and my  
life will be complete. You are going to make me the happiest man in  
the world today." Jareth said, taking her hand.  
  
After they finished their breakfast, Jareth left to get something for  
Sarah. She would be surprised. He went back to his room and went  
into the closet. He brought out a large box and set it on his bed.   
Then he retrieved another box and stacked it on the first. Bending  
down, he pulled two smaller boxes from beneath his bed and placed them  
on top of the stack. He lifted the boxes into his arms and headed  
back to Sarah.  
  
Sarah was talking to Hoggle about the wedding when Jareth returned,  
carrying the boxes. Sarah's curiosity got the best of her and so she  
walked over to him and helped him set the boxes on the table. Sarah  
began to open one of the boxes when Jareth stopped her.  
  
"What's all this?" she asked. "Why won't you let me see?" she asked,  
examining the mysterious boxes more carefully.  
  
"It is a surprise, but you can't see just yet." Jareth said, moving  
the boxes away from her. "Everything is ready for the wedding." he  
said, smiling.  
  
"Did you get me a dress?" she asked, not wanting anything to go  
wrong. Imagine if she had to be married in blue jeans.  
  
"It's all been taken care of. You can change when we get there and  
you can change before you come home to our castle." Jareth hesitated,  
then continued. "After the ceremony, I have a surprise for you."   
Jareth smiled as he noticed a curious look cross her face. "Don't  
worry Sarah. It will be one that you will enjoy. I promise." he said  
reassuringly.  
  
Sarah wondered what the surprise was that Jareth had planned after  
the wedding. She also wanted to find out what was in the boxes he  
wanted to keep from her. She had always been overly curious about  
everything but surprises made her wonder the most.  
  
Sarah looked at the boxes neatly stacked on the table. Jareth  
noticed her glance.  
  
"You can't see yet." he said, sensing her curiousness.  
  
"Why not? Can't you give me just one hint? Just a little one?" she  
implored.  
  
Jareth shook his head.  
  
"Come on. Please?" Sarah said, reaching for a box.  
  
Jareth shook his head again and moved the boxes away from her once  
more.  
  
"What's in there? It won't make me change my mind about marrying  
you, or will it?" she asked, cautiously. She wanted him to slip up  
and tell her accidentally.  
  
"No. I'm quite sure that it won't. Just before we leave, I'll give  
it to you. Alright?" Jareth said, a faint smile crossing his face.  
  
"Oh alright. I still don't understand why I can't see it." she said,  
trying to make him feel guilty. It didn't work, so she changed the  
subject. "Do you have my dress?" she asked.  
  
"Yes." he answered.  
  
"May I see it?" she asked.  
  
"Not yet." he replied, his eyes twinkling with mystery.  
  
"Why not?" Sarah asked calmly. She was beginning to get tired of  
Jareth's surprises. "Let me guess." she said in a bored voice. "It's  
a surprise.  
  
"Yes it is." Jareth replied, once again smiling. He knew that he had  
her attention and he loved her curiosity. He knew, however, that he  
couldn't keep it from her much longer.  
  
"How do you know if it will fit me or not?" she asked, wanting to see  
the dress he had picked for her to wear. She wondered what it would  
look like. A thought just crossed her mind. Perhaps her dress is in  
one of the boxes.  
  
"I know it will fit you perfectly. In fact, I think it is time to  
show you this." he said, as he slid a box in front of her. "Go ahead.  
Take a look inside. Don't worry, I know you will like what you find.  
I promise." he said, moving around to kneel at her side. He put his  
hand on her shoulder. "Go ahead and open it."  
  
Sarah slowly removed the top of the box, anxious to see what was  
inside. She felt his hand leave her shoulder. Looking inside, she  
saw a dress, the same dress she had once wore. Removing it from the  
box, she gently held it to her. It was perfect. Jareth had chosen  
the perfect dress and made Sarah happy.  
  
"Do you like it?" Jareth asked, his voice barely a whisper.  
  
"Like it? I love it." she replied, turning to Jareth. "Thank you."  
  
"I only want to make you happy." he said, smiling at her. "It  
appears that I have."  
  
"Yes, you did." she replied, laying her head on his shoulder. How  
much happier could she get?  
  
Hoggle sat quietly watching them. He couldn't believe how happy they  
were together. He had never seen Jareth happy or pleasant to anyone  
for as long as he could remember. It was almost unbelievable but yet  
here they were. It was a nice change.  
  
Jareth glanced at Hoggle and noticed a frown. "What is it Hoggle?   
Why the long face? Today is the day?"   
  
"Yeah." Sarah added enthusiastically.  
  
"I can't come to your weddin' can I? I mean, I can't be seen by  
anyone so I can't go. I wanted to go mind you, but it would be almost  
impossible wouldn't it?" he asked sadly. He did indeed want to be  
there with Sarah. The people there would not understand about him,  
would they?  
  
"Nonsense Hoggle." Jareth said, unexpectedly. He suspected that  
Hoggle would want to go and had already made the necessary arrangements.  
  
"But your highness..." Hoggle protested.  
  
"But nothing Hoggle." Jareth interrupted. "You will attend the  
wedding. I know Sarah would want you there and I, myself, would like  
that. Don't you worry about anything, I shall take care of it."  
Jareth said. He saw Sarah smile at the thought of having Hoggle  
there. "But Hoggle you will need to dress for the occasion. I have  
just the thing." he said, as he snapped his fingers.  
  
Sam entered the room carrying clothing. It would match Jareth's and  
Sarah's outfits. Hoggle had never seen the likes. Staring at it with  
curiosity, Hoggle smiled. He would be with his friend for the most  
important day of her life. "When do we go your majesty?" Hoggle asked.  
  
"Soon Hoggle. You had better not call me anything but Jareth when we  
get there." Jareth said, diverting his gaze to Sarah.  
  
"Why your majesty?" Hoggle questioned.  
  
"Because the people there would not understand and I really don't  
want to have to explain it to them. It shouldn't be too difficult to  
call me by name as you do Sarah."  
  
"Yes but she's not king." Hoggle protested.  
  
"It doesn't matter. From now on call us both by name. I know Sarah  
would like that best." he said, turning to Sarah. "Isn't that right"  
  
"He's right Hoggle. Besides, we're friends aren't we?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah." Hoggle replied.  
  
"Friends." Jareth said.  
  
Sarah and Hoggle looked at Jareth. They both knew that Jareth had  
never called anyone a friend before. They smiled. He was changing  
more and more each day. Changing for the good.  
  
The clock struck nine and penetrated Jareth's concentration. "Get  
your things Sarah it is time to go. Hoggle, could you grab that box  
on the shelf." Jareth said, pointing to a small box. Sarah had  
completely overlooked it because it was so small.  
  
Hoggle picked it up an put it in his pocket as he followed them out  
through the halls of the castle.  
  
Jareth produced a crystal out of nowhere. With a flick of his wrist,  
he sent it into the air. It fell to the ground and popped like a  
bubble. A door appeared. Jareth looked at Sarah, whose face was  
filled with amazement. She looked like an innocent, wide eyed child.   
He knew otherwise. In fact, she was the most beautiful woman he had  
ever seen and soon she would be his bride. Jareth smiled.   
  
"Come on. We has to go or we'll be late." Hoggle said, trying his  
best to hurry them along.  
  
"He's right Sarah. We have to go." he said, leading them through the  
doorway.  
  
They emerged outside a warehouse that seemed to be deserted for a  
long time. Sarah looked around. What she saw was a desolate area  
around warehouses that had been deserted. Nobody was around.   
Perhaps, that is why Jareth chose this place for his door. Maybe it  
had always been there.  
  
"Where are we?" she asked.  
  
"You should know this area Sarah. It is your home town. It is  
possible that you have never ventured here before." Jareth said,  
flashing her a small smile.  
  
"No. I've never seen this place before." she replied, still looking  
around.  
  
They were standing in an alley that was dark and filled with shadows.  
Anything or anyone could be lurking about, hidden by the blackness,  
but Sarah wasn't afraid. She was with Jareth and Hoggle. She knew  
they would always keep her safe.  
  
A car pulled into the alley and drove toward them. Jareth never  
moved. Instead, he motioned for the car to stop. When it finally  
stopped, Sarah saw that it was a white limousine. She had never seen  
one this close before.  
  
Jareth opened the door to the back. "Your chariot awaits my lady."  
he said, rather comically, which made Sarah laugh.  
  
Sarah got in followed by Jareth then Hoggle. Jareth told the driver  
where to go. The limo snuck down the streets and alleyways, staying  
clear of the many people crowding the streets. It stopped outside a  
small house.  
  
"Here we are then. Make sure you have everything." Jareth said, as  
the driver opened the door.  
  
They got out, each carrying their boxes. Sarah looked around. She  
could see the park from here. The same park where she spent most of  
her time. That was by far her favorite place to go and get away. She  
wished she could be there again. It seemed so long ago.  
  
"Sarah?" Jareth said, touching her shoulder. "What is it?"  
  
Sarah looked at him. Her past had to fade to make room for her  
future. Jareth had become her future.  
  
"What?" he asked again.  
  
"Nothing. Shouldn't we be getting inside?" she asked.  
  
"Of course. This way." he said, leading the way.  
  
Jareth knocked and the door swung open. They were greeted by a nice  
older woman what reminded Sarah of her grandmother.  
  
"Why, hello there." the old woman said cheerfully.  
  
"Hello. I had made arrangements for a wedding ceremony. I am Jareth."  
  
"Yes sir. Come on in." she replied, opening the door wider. "My  
name is Jessica Thatch. Most everybody calls me Jessie." she said,  
closing the door behind them.   
  
"Is there somewhere we might change?" Jareth asked politely.  
  
"Oh dear. Where are my manners. Of course there is. Follow me  
please." Jessie said, leading them down a short hallway. "You can use  
these two rooms. As soon as you're ready, we can begin.  
  
"Thanks." Sarah said.  
  
"Not necessary dear. When you are finished, come back down the hall  
and turn to your left. We will be waiting." Jessie said, then left  
them.  
  
Sarah turned the knob and pushed the door open. Giving them one last  
look, she walked inside and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Well Hoggle, shall we?" Jareth said, opening the other door.  
  
"Yes, your..." Hoggle stopped himself when he saw Jareth raise a  
stern brow. "I mean Jareth." he corrected.  
  
"Very good Hoggle. Come on then. We mustn't keep Sarah waiting  
should we?"  
  
"No sir." Hoggle responded.  
  
They entered the room and was back with Jessie in no time. Now all  
they needed was Sarah.   
  
"Hoggle, go see if she is alright would you?" Jareth asked, concerned.  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
Sarah sat in front of a mirror in the room. She looked at her image.  
She looked almost the same as before with one exception. Now she was  
older and knew exactly what she wanted, or did she? She couldn't help  
but wonder if she made the right choice concerning her future.  
  
A knock came from the door, startling Sarah.  
  
"Yes?" she said.  
  
The knob turned and Hoggle appeared in the doorway. Sarah could see  
him in the mirror.  
  
"Is everything ok Sarah?" he asked, stepping into the room.  
  
"Yeah. I'm just really nervous though. I can't help but wonder if  
I'm doing the right thing. I mean marriage, especially to Jareth. I  
don't know." she said, watching Hoggle's image grow near.  
  
"How can you think that?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know."   
  
"Do you love him Sarah?" Hoggle asked.  
  
"I thought so." she replied.  
  
"Do you want to spend the rest of your life with him?"  
  
"I couldn't imagine my life without him." she said.  
  
"Then?" Hoggle asked, laying a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Then I'm doing what is right for me. I do love Jareth with all of  
my heart. So much that it feels as though it would burst. I want to  
be with him. He is my life." she said, thinking of only Jareth.  
  
"Don't cha think we should be out there then?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. Thanks Hoggle."  
  
"For what?" he asked.  
  
"Being my best friend." she responded.  
  
"Oh." was all that he could say. She was definitely his best friend.  
  
Sarah stood up and walked to the door. "How do I look?" she asked.  
  
"Like a queen. I know the king will be pleased." he said, offering  
his arm to her.  
  
Sarah gladly took it. Even though he was much shorter, she was glad  
that he was there with her. They emerged from the room together and  
Sarah began the long walk to Jareth. She realized that this was the  
beginning of a new life for her. She wouldn't ever be able to return  
to her old life after today.   
  
Sarah couldn't help but think of her parents. They were missing the  
most important day of their daughters' life. She missed her father,  
Toby and even her stepmother. Her thoughts then drifted to what the  
future held in store for her and Jareth. The idea of being with  
Jareth and all of her friends, for the rest of her life, pleased her.  
  
Sarah heard the music start and was surprised. It wasn't the  
traditional wedding march she had expected. Instead, it was the song  
Jareth had once sung to her. Jareth's music had made this a special  
wedding for her, one she would never forget.  
  
She walked down the aisle on Hoggle's arm. She could see Jareth  
waiting patiently for her at the end. He is incredibly handsome, she  
thought, watching him wait with anticipation. He was smiling and  
wearing a midnight blue waistcoat over gray tights. She had seen that  
outfit once before. Perhaps the ball they were at was his way of  
marriage that first time she was there. She would never know.  
  
When they reached the end of the aisle, Hoggle took her hand and gave  
it to Jareth. Jareth held her hand tight. He was ready for the  
ceremony to begin.  
  
The minister cleared his throat.  
  
"We are here today to join this man and this woman in the bonds of  
holy matrimony. If there is anyone who can show just cause why this  
couple should not be joined, let them speak now or forever hold their  
peace."  
  
Sarah and Jareth both looked at Hoggle. Hoggle nodded and smiled.   
He would not speak against this union. They belonged together.  
  
"So be it. Jareth, do you take Sarah to be your wife? To have and  
to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" the  
minister asked, as though reciting the lines for the thousandth time.   
  
"I do." Jareth said, looking at Sarah. "Until the end of time."  
  
"Do you Sarah, take Jareth to be your husband? To have and to hold,  
in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" he asked again.  
  
"I do." she replied.  
  
"The rings?" the minister inquired.  
  
"Hoggle, the box." Jareth said.  
  
Hoggle pulled the small box from his pocket and handed it to Jareth.   
Jareth opened the box and took out the rings and handed them to the  
minister.  
  
"Jareth, take this band of gold and place it on Sarah's finger to  
symbolize your unending, undying and everlasting love for her." the  
minister said, as he handed the ring to Jareth.  
  
Jareth took Sarah's hand and placed the wedding band on her finger.   
"Together forever." he whispered and smiled.  
  
"Sarah, take this band of gold and place it on Jareth's finger to  
symbolize your unending, undying and everlasting love for him." the  
minister said, handing the ring to Sarah.  
  
Sarah placed the ring on Jareth's finger and looked up at him. "I  
love you." she whispered.  
  
"By the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You  
may kiss your bride." the minister said, cheerfully.  
  
Jareth pulled Sarah close and kissed her. He could hear Jessie  
playing his music in the background. He had Sarah now and forever.   
He was the happiest man alive at that moment.  
  
"Alright you two, we gots to get goin' now." Hoggle said, nudging  
Jareth.  
  
Jareth pulled away. "Alright Hoggle. Are you ready Sarah?" he asked.  
  
"Yes." she answered simply. She was now Jareth's wife and Queen of  
his kingdom. She could hardly believe it. She was married to the  
most unusual man she had ever met. Who would have ever thought that  
someone like Jareth could steal her heart?  
  
Jareth extended his thanks to Jessie and the minister. Without their  
help, he could not have been married. He gave special thanks to  
Jessie for learning the tune for Sarah. The music made Sarah's  
wedding special and unlike any other.  
  
Jareth took Sarah's hand and led his wife to the limousine still  
parked outside. His wife, he liked the sound of that. They would be  
together to share the rest of their life with one another. It was as  
though they were two halves that when brought together, they made a  
whole. They could never be apart again.  
  
The limousine pulled away from the curb with it's destination already  
planned. Jareth had yet another surprise for Sarah. He knew that  
this was the right thing to do.  
  
"Where are we gong now Jareth?" she asked with a yawn.  
  
"Get some rest . I'll tell you when we get there." he replied.  
  
Sarah leaned against him and rested her head on his shoulder. She  
was tired from the events of the day, but still felt a spark of energy  
from what lay ahead. She closed her eyes.  



	6. Labyrinth The Return pt6

LABYRINTH THE RETURN PT 6  
  
  
The limousine pulled up alongside the curb and stopped. Hoggle  
looked out the window and recognized where they were. He had been  
here before. He saw two people peering out the door.  
  
"What's we doin' here?" he questioned.  
  
"Sarah needs to see her parents. She misses them. She may not come  
out and say it but I know how much they meant to her. It was your  
idea if you recall." Jareth replied. He saw the couple step out onto  
the porch filled with curiosity.  
  
"Sarah, we are here." he said, softly nudging her.  
  
Sarah slowly opened her eyes to see her old house. "What are we  
doing here?" she asked in a panic stricken voice.  
  
"We thought you might like to see your family." Jareth answered.  
  
"How will I explain all of this to them? What if they don't like the  
idea of my marriage to you? They've never met you Jareth. What if  
they try and make me stay?" she asked, fearful of losing her new found  
happiness with Jareth.  
  
"Calm down Sarah. They will be happy that you have found someone  
special and you won't have to explain. If perhaps they do try to keep  
you from me, just you remember that I shall always come for you. They  
will not realize that I am more than they bargained for. Either way,  
we shall always be together." Jareth said, taking her hand in his.   
There was no way her parents would keep them apart.  
  
Sarah watched as her parents approached the limousine timidly. They  
were coming to welcome their unknown gusests. They never thought it  
could be Sarah.  
  
"Driver, if you will." Jareth said.  
  
Sarah's parents stopped when they saw the chauffeur get out and walk  
around the end of the car. They couldn't see inside even as the  
chauffeur opened the back door.  
  
Jareth stepped out.  
  
Robert, Sarah's father, approached the unknown man.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Williams?" Jareth questioned.  
  
"Yes?" Robert answered.  
  
Jareth turned back to the door and extended a gloved hand to Sarah.   
He helped her from the limousine with Hoggle following to stand behind  
them. Robert and his wife were in shock from seeing Sarah standing  
before them. They were speechless.  
  
"Hi dad." Sarah said with a smile. So far so good.  
  
Robert's shock quickly wore off and turned to anger. "Young lady,  
how dare you leave like you did! We were worried sick about you.   
Didn't you think about us?" Robert said, his voice tinged with anger.   
He could hear the tone of his own voice rising.  
  
"Dad, this is Jareth." Sarah said, presenting her hsband. She only  
hoped her father would calm down and let her explain. He very rarely  
ever yelled at her.  
  
"Thank you sir, for bringing our daughter back to us." her stepmother  
said, thoughtfully.  
  
"No, you don't understand." Sarah said.  
  
"I understand plenty! You can't just runaway. We had the police out  
looking for you. For all we knew, you could have been killed." her  
father said, trying to controll his anger.  
  
"Please dad, if you'll just listen to me and let me explain." Sarah  
pleaded.  
  
Hoggle didn't like the sound of things. He nudged Jareth from behind  
as if to say do something'.  
  
Jareth stepped forward. His expression remained calm and collected.   
"Perhaps I could help." he said, interrupting the argument.  
  
"I don't think so." Robert replied hastily.  
  
"But you see, we are married. Sarah is my wife." Jareth said with a  
faint smile.   
  
Robert was shocked and couldn't reply. "What?!" was all her  
stepmother could say.  
  
Sarah took Jareth's hand. Subtlety wasn't one of his strong points.   
But she was glad that he was here.  
  
"When?" Robert asked, regaining his senses.  
  
"Just this morning." Jareth replied.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I love her. Why else?" Jareth answered cooly.   
  
Robert didn't reply. He only hoped that this man knew exactly what  
he was getting in to with Sarah and her temper.  
  
"Do you have time to stay for a visit?" her stepmother asked,  
pleasantly.  
  
"Of course." Jareth replied, politely.  
  
"Well come on inside and relax." Robert said, welcoming the newest  
member of the family. He walked alongside Jareth, talking as though  
they were the only people around.  
  
Sarah's stepmother walked with Sarah to the house. She couldn't have  
been nicer even if she tried. It was the nicest she had ever been to  
Sarah and Sarah was enjoying it.  
  
Hoggle followed behind. He had a long face. Had they forgotten him?  
He wondered if he should have stayed in the car. He felt very out of  
place here.  
  
"Hoggle." Jareth called.  
  
Hoggle, surprised and pleased that Jareth wanted him, hurried to the  
king's side. A broad smile had replaced the long frown.  
  
"Yes, sir?" Hoggle asked.  
  
"Hoggle, I'd like for you to meet Sarah's father, Robert." Jareth  
introduced. He glanced back at Sarah to see her smiling back.  
  
"How do you do sir?" Hoggle said, extending his hand.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you." Robert said, shaking his hand.  
  
Hoggle held the front door open for everyone. They hadn't forgotten  
him after all.  
  
"Thanks Hoggle." Sarah said, walking through the doorway. She saw  
him mouth the words your highness' back to her. She couldn't help  
but smile.  
  
"Sarah, Sarah!" came a shout from the hall. Toby came running to see  
his sister. They had grown very close after she had gotten him back  
from Jareth the first time. She had missed him so much.  
  
Toby ran into her arms and grabbed her as tight as he could. He  
couldn't believe that she was back, but he never once thought that she  
had runaway either.  
  
"Come on now Toby." Sarah began. She could feel tears swelling in  
her eyes. Oh how she had missed her brother.  
  
"Better let your sister up Toby, before you rip her dress." his  
mother said.  
  
Toby obeyed and let go. Sarah stood up.  
  
"That is such a lovely dress Sarah. Wherever did you find it?" she  
asked.  
  
"Jareth got it for me. Isn't it wonderful?" Sarah answered, excited  
that her stepmother was showing interest in her.  
  
"She looks just like a Queen, doesn't she Robert?" Jareth asked, a  
smile crossing his lips at the irony.  
  
Sarah shot him a smile back.  
  
"She sure does." Robert replied. It was hard for him to realize that  
his little girl had grown into such a beautiful young woman. It was  
even harder to think that she was married.  
  
Jareth walked over to Sarah and slid his arm around her waist. "So  
Robert, what was she like when she was little?" Jareth asked, out of  
curiosity.  
  
As Robert and his wife told their story of how intolerable she had  
been, Sarah watched Jareth. It was like watching someone who was  
doing something for the very first time. It was nice.  
  
Sarah watched her parents and Jareth. When her father would talk  
about some silly thing she had done, Jareth would chuckle. It was  
good to see him laugh. Sarah hadn't seen him this happy in a long time.  
  
Jareth flashed Sarah a smile. Sarah smiled back. She couldn't have  
asked for a better day.   
  
Hoggle sat quietly half way up the stairs. He could see how happy  
Sarah was at seeing her parents. He didn't know what to do around her  
parents and so he kept his distance. He watched their entire visit  
from the stairs. He could tell that Toby was two steps up but at  
least he was quiet.  
  
Sarah had enjoyed her visit much more than she would have thought  
possible. She wanted to thank Jareth for the best day she had ever  
had, but she hadn't decided yet how to do it. There was so many  
things he did for her and so far he hadn't expected anything in  
return. She loved him more than her own life.  
  
They gathered their things together and put them near the door. They  
waited for Hoggle so that they could go.  
  
"Come along Hoggle. We must be on our way." Jareth said, motioning  
him down.  
  
Hoggle stood up and started down the stairs. Sarah looked toward  
Hoggle and laughed softly. Toby had a hold of Hoggle's shirt and  
wouldn't let go.  
  
Sarah's stepmother looked up at Toby. "Toby, let go of his shirt."  
she said.  
  
"But we're playing mama." Toby replied.  
  
Hoggle rolled his eyes.  
  
"Toby, let him go!" she said, more sternly this time.  
  
Toby let go of Hoggle's shirt so suddenly that Hoggle lost his  
balance and fell forward.  
  
"Hoggle!" Sarah exclaimed in fright.  
  
Jareth caught him before he hit the floor. Sarah didn't know how he  
got there so quickly, but she didn't care. Hoggle was safe and that  
was all that mattered.  
  
Hoggle felt as though his heart was in his throat. He had clenched  
his teeth and closed his eyes tight, afraid of the impact. When  
nothing happened, he slowly opened his eyes and peered into Jareth's  
face.  
  
"Are you alright Hoggle?" Jareth asked.  
  
"Y-yeah. I thinks so." he replied, shakily.  
  
Sarah was now standing beside Jareth to make sure Hoggle was ok.   
"Are you sure?" she asked, concerned.  
  
"Yeah." Hoggle replied.  
  
Jareth put him down and his knees felt like jelly. He could have  
been seriously hurt if Jareth hadn't been there. It was hard for him  
to believe that the king had helped him. That was unlike Jareth to  
help people. Instead, he loved to see others falter. Now Hoggle knew  
that the Goblin King had changed and Hoggle liked him this way.  
  
Collecting their things at the door, Sarah's parents walked them out.  
They were just realizing how hard it was to let their little girl go.  
  
"It was nice meeting you Jareth." Robert said, extending his hand.  
  
Jareth shook it gladly, knowing that her parents liked him.  
  
"Bye." Hoggle said, taking their things from them and going to the  
limo. Sarah's stepmother hadn't said a word. She didn't know what  
to say. She didn't know how to say goodbye. Sarah walked over to her  
and hugged her. It was the first time she had ever hugged her  
willingly, but it felt good.  
  
"Goodbye." Sarah whispered.  
  
"Bye Sarah. We'll miss you." her stepmother replied.   
  
"I know." Sarah said.  
  
Jareth watched them and felt as though he should say something to  
make her stepmother feel better. He could tell how much they missed  
her already.  
  
"Don't say goodbye. We'll be visiting again very soon." Jareth said.  
  
Sarah turned to look at him.  
  
"Really?" her stepmother asked, blinking back the tears.  
  
"Of course. You are Sarah's family and now you are mine as well. It  
would be a pleasure to spend time with you." Jareth replied.  
  
Sarah's stepmother embraced Jareth. "Thank you." she whispered.  
  
"You're welcome. Now, we really should be going." He said, as she  
released him and went to stand beside Robert.  
  
Jareth slid his arm around Sarah's waist. "Ready Sarah?"   
  
"Yeah, I'm ready." she replied.  
  
"Wait." Robert said, walking back into the house. Merlin was barking.  
  
"You go on ahead, I'll be right there." Sarah said, softly.  
  
"Alright, but hurry." Jareth replied with a smile.  
  
"I will." she answered.  
  
Jareth walked off toward the car leaving Sarah alone with her  
stepmother. He looked at her one last time before getting inside the  
car.  
  
"Wherever did you find him?" her stepmother asked.  
  
"Why?" Sarah asked. "Does it really matter?"  
  
"No, I guess not. He's very unusual isn't he? Not like anyone  
else." she stated.  
  
"That's why I fell in love with him." Sarah replied, with a faint  
smile touching her lips.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Robert came out of the front door with Merlin on a leash. "Here  
Sarah, take him with you. He misses you." he said, handing the leash  
to her.  
  
"Thanks dad."  
  
"He was your dog after all. He belongs with you." he replied.  
  
Sarah hugged her father. "You don't know what this means to me.   
Thank you." she whispered, then turned to the car. She saw that  
Jareth had gotten back out and was waiting patiently. "Bye." she  
called.  
  
"Goodbye Sarah. Come again soon." Robert called after her.  
  
Sarah neared the car and noticed the look on Jareth's face. She  
could only smile. "Look what my father gave me!" she said, proudly.  
  
"Sarah, what will we do with a dog?" Jareth asked in a tired voice.  
  
"Correction, what won't we do with a dog." she replied, with a smile.   
  
"Alright, have it your way. I can tell you this much, my goblins  
won't like it a bit." he replied.  
  
"They'll get use to it." she said as she climbed into the car.  
  
"Well, go on." Jareth said, looking at Merlin.  
  
Merlin hopped in after Sarah and Jareth followed, waving one last  
time at her parents.  
  
Sarah's parents watched as the limousine pulled away from the curb  
and made it's way down the street. They couldn't believe that Sarah  
was grown up and married already. It seemed like only yesterday, she  
was still there and still their little girl. Now she was gone.  
  
"I hope she's happy." Robert said, watching the car round the corner.  
  
"She is." his wife replied.  
  
"My daughter is grown up and gone already. I feel so old." Robert  
said.  
  
"Yes, but you still have Toby."  
  
"Mama! Mama!" Toby yelled, coming out of the front door.  
  
"What Toby?" she asked.  
  
"I'm hungry." he replied.  
  
"So what's new?" she said softly.  
  
"Come on Toby. Let's you and I go rustle up something to eat." Robert  
said, lifting his son to his shoulders.  
  
"That sounds like a good idea." she said.  
  
"Let's go daddy. I'm hungry." Toby said, impatiently.  
  
Robert and his wife walked toward the house with their son. Although  
they would miss Sarah greatly, he realized that Toby was a lot like  
her. Oh dear, he had to raise another one. He smiled as he closed  
the door behind them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The car stopped where it had picked up it's passengers. The alley  
had grown darker as nightfall approached. Jareth helped Sarah from  
the car. She looked around at the dismal surroundings.  
  
Merlin jumped from the car, barking loudly at any shadow that dared  
to move. He didn't stray too far from Sarah.  
  
Jareth helped Hoggle with their belongings. He felt as though they  
had become good friends. They had to because they had one important  
thing in common, Sarah.  
  
The limousine pulled away quietly, leaving them in silence. Jareth  
opened the door and walked through. He came back and extended his  
hand to Sarah, who took it gladly. They filed through the door with  
Hoggle coming last. He took one more look around and pulled the door  
closed behind him. The door vanished leaving no trace that they had  
been there. They had left her world as easily as they had arrived.  
  
The goblins huddled around the door nervously, awaiting their King  
and Queen. The door opened before them and a quiet hush filled the  
air. Merlin stepped through the door sending the goblins into a  
frenzy of terror. The goblins went crazy as they scattered in all  
directions. Still running scared, they didn't see Sarah, Jareth, and  
Hoggle behind him.  
  
Sarah held tight to Merlin's leash. She could only watch helplessly  
as the goblins disappeared from sight.  
  
"What did I tell you?" Jareth said, watching his goblins vanish.  
  
"I know." she replied, with a sigh.  
  
Within moments, they were alone. All the goblins had vanished and  
Merlin still tugged at his leash.  
  
"Where are we going to keep him?" she asked, holding firmly to his  
leash.  
  
"He's your dog." replied Jareth. "Where do you want your dog?"  
Jareth asked, looking at her with a grin.  
  
Sarah didn't reply. She had no idea. She did know that it had to be  
away from the goblins. At least until he got use to it here.  
  
"He could stay with me."  
  
Sarah and Jareth turned to look at Hoggle.  
  
"What?" he asked, defensively.  
  
"You'd keep him for me?" Sarah asked, astonished.  
  
"Why not?" he asked, cautiously.  
  
"Thanks Hoggle. You really are my best friend."   
  
"What are friends for?" he answered.  
  
Sarah gave Hoggle a hug. One he didn't protest.  
  
Hoggle looked to Jareth. He saw his king smiling back. At first it  
made him nervous, then he realized that they were actually becoming  
friends. Hard to believe but true.  
  
Sarah handed the leash to Hoggle and smiled. She wouldn't have  
expected this in a million years.   
  
"Are you ready Sarah?" Jareth asked, taking her hand.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"A grand ball in celebration of our union." he answered.  
  
"Everything's ready your majesty."  
  
"Thank you Hoggle." Jareth replied. "Shall we?"  
  
"Now?" she asked.  
  
"Of course. Why not? We are already dressed for it."  
  
"Go on Sarah." Hoggle urged.  
  
"Will you be there to Hoggle?" she asked.  
  
"Soon as I take Merlin home, I'll be back." Hoggle responded.  
  
Jareth led Sarah away to the ball leaving Hoggle with Merlin. "Well,  
let's get you home now." he said, leading Merlin from the castle.  
  



	7. Labyrinth The Return pt7 The End

  
LABYRINTH THE RETURN PT 7 (END)  
  
  
Jareth and Sarah walked into the ballroom. The room grew quiet as   
the goblins bowed to the King and his Queen.  
  
"Arise goblins. Let's celebrate." he said walking across the room.   
  
Music filled the air as Jareth danced the night away with his wife. He had  
imagined what this day would be like for years. Now, here it is, and it was  
more wonderful than he could possibly have imagined. He was finally at peace.   
  
The celebration concluded after many hours of dancing. As the goblins  
dispersed, Sarah realized that she would be alone with her husband. This  
moment scared her more than she knew it would. She didn't know what to expect  
now.  
  
Jareth stood at the window thinking about the day. The best day of his life  
and still it seemed as though a dark cloud hung over them. Jade still had to  
be taken care of before she could do any harm. What should he do? Banishment  
doesn't work. He knew he couldn't do anything but try to send her back, but  
how?  
  
Sarah softly touched his shoulder. She could see a strain on him and knew it  
had to do with Jade. "Are you ok?" she asked.  
  
"Yes." he replied.  
  
Sarah didn't know what to do next. The whole situation made her feel awkward.  
She could hardly believe that she had a husband. Even now she didn't feel  
married to him. He had given her everything she could want just to make her  
happy. She only hoped that he was happy too. She wished he would talk to her  
now. She didn't like the silence between them.  
  
Jareth watched the night sky. What now? He had waited a lifetime for this  
moment and now he waited more, hoping for a sign from Sarah. He would hold  
fast to his promise. He would not push her into anything until she was  
certain, even though he wanted her more than ever at this moment.  
  
Sarah sat at the table and smoothed the folds of her gown. What was he  
waiting for? She propped her head up with her hands. Exhausted from the day,  
she felt as though she could sleep for weeks. Her thoughts shifted to her  
family. It made her feel good that her father accepted Jareth. Even her  
stepmother had been pleasant. She couldn't have asked for anything more.  
  
Jareth turned to look at Sarah. She was in deep thought and beautiful as  
ever. He could stare at her for a thousand years and still would want more.  
  
Sarah met his gaze.  
  
"What are you looking at?" she asked, almost embarrassed.  
  
Jareth walked toward her slowly, smiling faintly. "I am looking at my wife."  
he answered, taking her hand and pulling her to her feet.  
  
"Oh." she replied. She felt his arm slide around her waist.  
  
"Is that all you can say?" Jareth asked, his voice soft and calm.  
  
"For now." Sarah said softly, leaning against him. He felt good and safe as  
she snuggled within his strong arms.  
  
"Is there anything you want?" he asked, gently stroking her long dark hair.  
  
"Isn't this enough?" she replied. "This is the first time we've been  
completely alone since you brought me here.  
  
"Yes, but I thought..." Jareth started.  
  
"Thought I would be to tired too spend time with you?" she said, completing  
his sentence.  
  
"Well, yes." he answered reluctantly.  
  
"Jareth, you are my husband now and if I didn't want to be here, I wouldn't  
be. Don't you realize that you are the reason I stayed here in this world? I  
can't think of ever wanting to be anywhere without you."  
  
"Well.." he began.  
  
"This is where I want to be." she said, looking up at him. "Any questions?"  
  
"Just one." he replied.  
  
"Ask away."   
  
"Do you love me?" he asked softly.  
  
"With all my heart." she replied. "Do you love me?" she asked in return.  
  
"As midnight loves the moon. I shall love you forever." he answered, then  
kissed her with all the passion he held for her. Then, in one swift movement,  
he swooped her up into her arms and carried her toward his room.  
  
Sarah held tight to Jareth, knowing that all her life she had searched for the  
one man that she could love. That man had to care for her as she did him.   
Also, he would have to be creative, handsome, and someone with authority.   
Obviously Jareth was powerful, not to mention incredibly handsome. She had met  
others that were too, but Jareth was the only one who thought like her and  
understood her. He was the perfect match.  
  
Jareth opened the door and carried her inside, pushing the door closed with  
his foot. Gently setting Sarah down on the bed, he kissed her lips one more  
time, then walked across the room.  
  
Sarah sat there in disbelief. Her wedding night and he walks away. She  
wondered what was wrong now.   
  
Jareth struck a match and came back to Sarah. Taking her hand, he pulled her  
to her feet. Her face was faintly illuminated and beautiful as ever.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked, slightly amused.  
  
"It is the first night of the rest of our lives together. I want it to be  
perfect." he answered.  
  
"And?" she questioned.  
  
Jareth took her hand and placed the match in it. Slowly, he moved it to a  
candle sitting to the side. "I think we should do everything together from now  
on." he said, as he moved the flame over the wick.  
  
The candle came to life and Sarah noticed that he had set many candles about  
the room. How romantic, she thought, as Jareth handed her a match.  
  
Within minutes, they lit every candle and was admiring their handy work.   
Sarah looked over at Jareth. She walked to his side and grasped his hand.   
"It's perfect." she said, looking up at him.   
  
"No. You're perfect." he said, pulling her lips to his. "What would I ever  
do without you?" he asked, softly.  
  
"Let's not find out, ok?" she replied.   
  
"Deal." he answered softly.   
  
Sarah looked into his eyes and knew that this was right. She was finally his  
wife and sometime in the future will probably be a mother. Not right now, she  
thought silently to herself. To think, he would be the father of her children  
after he had taken Toby from her just years before.   
  
"What?" Jareth asked, his eyes fixed upon her.  
  
Sarah didn't reply. Instead, she drew his face close to hers and kissed his  
lips passionately. Sarah was prepared to give herself to Jareth completely.  
  
Jareth took her offering, and as they became one, Sarah knew her life would  
never be the same again. Their passion fueled a fire that burnt all night  
long.  
  
Jareth awoke the next morning with Sarah still in his arms. The feel of her  
body against his was all that he wanted for the rest of his life.   
  
Sarah stirred in his embrace. Her eyes slowly opened to see Jareth smiling  
back. It was a sight she welcomed.  
  
"Sleep well Sarah?" he asked, sweeping the hair from her brow.  
  
"Yes." she replied. She felt incredible. "You?" she asked, knowing that he  
rarely ever slept.  
  
"Very well." he replied with a sly smile.  
  
There came a knock on the door that startled them both. Neither of them  
moved.   
  
Sarah caught Jareth's glance. "Don't look at me. I'm not answering it." she  
said with a smile.  
  
"Just a minute." Jareth called as he pushed the covers back.   
  
Sarah chuckled as he dressed.  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked, a serious tone in his voice.  
  
"Nothing." she replied with a smirk.   
  
Jareth walked around the bed and bent down. "Just you wait Sarah, I'll tend  
to you soon enough." he replied seriously.  
  
Sarah stopped her laughter. She couldn't tell if he was joking around with  
her or what. Then she noticed a smile creasing the corners of his lips and  
pushed him away.  
  
"Oh no you don't." Jareth said, pulling her just close enough for a quick  
kiss, then stood up. He went to the door and pulled it open. Hoggle was on  
the other side.  
  
"Good morning your highnesses." Hoggle said.  
  
"Morning Hoggle." Sarah called from inside.  
  
"What is it?" Jareth asked.  
  
"Jade."  
  
"What now?" Jareth asked tiredly.  
  
"She got of the oubliette somehow. Nobody knows where she is."   
  
Jareth could scarcely believe it. Nobody had ever escaped the oubliette  
without outside help. Not even Sarah. He could hear Sarah walking up behind  
him.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" Sarah asked, her voice barely a whisper.  
  
Jareth turned and took her into his arms. "I don't know." he replied sadly.  
  
Hoggle pulled the door closed. They would need to be alone for a while.   
Hoggle could see the despair in their faces. His friends were hurting right  
now because of that spiteful woman. He had to find her before she caused any  
harm. He had to try to put a stop to her madness.   
  
Walking hurriedly down the hall, Hoggle thought of places she might go. He  
knew that she had to be found before she could do any harm. He knew that he  
had to stop her any way that he could.  
  
Hoggle walked silently though the labyrinth back to his house where Merlin  
waited patiently. Turning the knob, he could hear Merlin barking. How nice it  
was to have someone waiting for him, he thought. He had missed that and forgot  
what it was like.  
  
Walking inside, Merlin ran and knocked him down. "We'll have none of that now  
you hear?" he said with a chuckle.  
  
Getting to his feet, he pulled a tablet from his desk and started a list.   
Everywhere he could think of was on the list, and he would check them all one  
by one until Jade was found.  
  
Back at the castle, goblins ran here and there and everywhere. They weren't  
sure what they were doing but they didn't care until the call came from their  
king.  
  
Jareth had summoned them to the throne room. Already there, Jareth and Sarah  
stood by the window contemplating their next move. They heard the goblins   
coming as the came noisily down the hall. They sounded like a herd of wild  
elephants. The goblins fell into the room and quickly took up positions around  
the king.   
  
"My goblins. Jade has once again created a problem for us that we must  
resolve quickly. She has escaped the oubliette and is now unable to be found.   
We must therefore search high and low for her before she returns to harm your  
Queen. Jade must be found and stopped! Now go! Find her and bring her to me!" he  
said, as they rushed about in a frenzy. In and instant they were gone. Jareth  
turned to Sarah and extended his hand. "I must also look for her Sarah. I  
will not let her harm you."  
  
Sarah took his hand and drew him near. "I know. I want to look to. Please  
don't make me stay here alone."  
  
"Of course you can come. I don't want to leave you alone. I promised you  
that no harm would ever come to you and I intend to keep my promise."   
  
They left the throne room together, never realizing that Jade was closer than  
they had thought. Just outside the window, Jade hid amongst the bushes waiting  
for the right time to get into the castle unnoticed. She would stop at nothing  
to have what she wanted.  
  
Slipping silently into the castle, she knew exactly what she was doing and  
where to go. She made her way to a room Jareth and his goblins never used.   
She had already modified it for just such an occasion. She would soon have her  
ultimate revenge, and Sarah will be no more.   
  
Hoggle carefully searched his list. There were so many rooms in the castle  
that he had been searching with no sign of Jade. The last one on his list was  
at the end of the hall and hardly ever used. He slowly moved down the hall  
concealed by the darkness of the shadows. Just outside the door, he heard  
movement inside. Peering around the corner, he saw her.   
  
He walked back down the hallway to get help. He had to find Jareth and the  
others before she had a chance to change locations. Trying to run as fast as  
he could, he could hear Jareth's voice up ahead. He pushed on as hard as he  
could.  
  
Jareth saw Hoggle approaching and knew something was not right. "What is it  
Hoggle?" he asked, as Hoggle bent over from lack of breath.  
  
Gasping for air, Hoggle told them of Jade and the room in which he found her.   
He could feel Sarah holding onto him as his legs collapsed.   
  
"Jareth, help me." Sarah said, holding on tightly.  
  
Jareth grabbed Hoggle and gently laid him down on the floor. "Rest Hoggle.   
You did a good job, now just rest." Jareth said.  
  
"I can't rest until we have taken care of her your majesty." Hoggle replied.  
  
Helping him to his feet, they followed him back to where Jade had already set  
a trap. Hoggle stopped and looked back at Jareth. "In there." he said  
quietly, pointing to a door up ahead.  
  
Jareth walked slowly down the dark hall to the doorway. Peering inside, he  
saw no sign of anyone. No sign of Jade.  
  
"She is no longer here." he told them. He looked back to see fear in Sarah's  
eyes. Walking to her, his voice soothing, "Don't worry Sarah, we shall get  
her." he said as he embraced her in comfort.  
  
"How long can we go on like this Jareth? How many times will she escape?"  
Sarah asked, afraid of what could happen.   
  
"Don't worry Sarah."   
  
Sarah regained her composure. "What's in the room?" she asked.  
  
"It is just a room that we hardly ever use. That explains why we could not  
find her sooner." Jareth replied.  
  
Sarah walked to the doorway and peered inside. It looked harmless enough.   
She slowly stepped into the vacant room. Just then, they heard a cracking  
noise.  
  
"Sarah!" Jareth yelled as he ran toward the room.  
  
As the floor inside the room began to collapse, Jareth caught hold of Sarah's  
arm and held on tight. The floor beneath her feet was gone.  
  
"Don't let go Jareth!" Sarah screamed in fright. Jareth was all that stood  
between life and death for her.  
  
Jade quietly walked up behind Jareth. She wasn't about to let Sarah live.  
  
Jareth held firm to his wife. He wasn't about to lose his whole future. A  
shuffling noise behind him caught his attention just in time to duck as Jade  
swung a torch at him.  
  
"Let her go Jareth!" Jade yelled, a wild look in her eyes.  
  
"Never!" He yelled back at her.  
  
Jade drew back to take another swing but lost her balance. She fell forward,   
just missing Jareth, and over the edge revealing Hoggle in her place.  
  
"Jareth! Help me!" Sarah managed to scream.  
  
Jareth looked back to see Jade clinging to Sarah's feet. The added weight was  
almost too great until Hoggle rushed to his side.  
  
"You won't have her Jareth! If I can't have you then neither will she!" Jade  
yelled.  
  
"Let go!" Sarah screamed, frantically trying to kick Jade's grip off.   
"Jareth, help me! Please!"  
  
"Hold on Sarah!" Jareth said, grasping her arms more firmly.  
  
Jade began inching her way up Sarah's back trying to reach Jareth. Clinging  
tightly with one arm around Sarah's neck, Jade reached out with her free hand  
and grabbed Jareth's left arm. Pulling his arm from Sarah, Jade laughed  
wickedly, knowing that she had won.  
  
"Jade, no!" Jareth yelled, feeling his feet losing ground. He knew that she  
was going to pull him down with them.  
  
Sarah, with one arm free, did the only thing she could think of. With all the  
strength she had left within herself, she jabbed her elbow into Jade's ribs.  
  
Jade winced backward in pain, as Sarah's arm shot up and knocked Jade's grip  
from Jareth. Jareth quickly caught Sarah's arm and held tight as Jade  
continued to fall backwards. Jade fell from Sarah's back with a scream of  
fright. A few seconds later, silence.  
  
Jareth pulled Sarah up and away from the edge. The nightmare was finally  
over. He could see her trembling with fear.  
  
Sarah trembled beneath his touch. She couldn't stop shaking. Sarah thought  
she was going to die. Never had she been so close to death that it frightened  
her beyond all reasonable thought. She was mortified. She began to cry.  
  
Jareth pulled her into his arms trying to comfort her sobs. He couldn't stand  
to see her cry. "There, there now." Jareth said softly, then continued, "It is  
finally over Sarah." he finished, holding her close to him. He could still  
feel her trembling.  
  
"I thought..." Sarah struggled to say.  
  
"I know. But that's all over now. I told you I would let no harm come to  
you, didn't I?" Jareth asked.  
  
"Yes but..."   
  
"But nothing. It's over now and we can finally get on with our lives. There  
is nothing to be afraid of anymore." he said, looking down into her eyes.  
  
Sarah smiled.  
  
"I love you." he whispered softly. He drew her lips to his and kissed her  
tenderly. They would never be apart again. There would never be a need.  
  
Later that evening, Sarah stood at the window. Looking out across the  
Labyrinth, she finally felt whole. She heard Jareth walking up behind her and  
felt his strong arms wrap around her. It was comforting.  
  
"What are you looking at Sarah?" he whispered.  
  
"Home." she replied.  
  
They stood there together watching the sun slowly fade away beneath   
the horizon, knowing they would always be together until the end of time.  
  
  
THE END  
  



End file.
